C'était hier
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle et Beckett sont mariés depuis deux ans quand une annonce va tout bouleverser. Que va-t-il rester de leurs années d'antan ? /!\TRISTE/!\
1. Prologue

**C'était hier**

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je vous reviens (déjà) avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Je sais… Je n'ai pas terminé Le Poids des Mots, ne vous inquiétez pas, je poursuis l'écriture.**_

 _ **J'aimerai vous dire que ce nouvel écrit est sombre ou qu'au contraire, il est joyeux mais vous révéler cela, reviendrait à tuer mon intrigue xD Il faudra donc me faire conscience et vous laissez porter par mes mots et mon histoire.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous lâcherez prise et serez toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre après ce prologue… Comment dire ? Etrange ? Intriguant ? Bref, on se revoit à la fin pour en reparler !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Premier mois, deuxième mois, troisième mois… Neuvième mois._

 _Un événement va arriver, une échéance va tomber._

Les semaines passent vites, les jours nous fuient ou au contraire… La vie ralentit. La trotteuse se repose. Les aiguilles du cadran se meurent.

Chacun sa sensibilité, chacun son regard face à la vie.

Le décompte se fait, le temps s'égrène, les minutes s'échappent. Les fleurs se fanent, la musique joue son dernier refrain… Les dernières notes sonnent le glas de cette douce mélodie.

La montre, l'horloge et le calendrier ne sont plus que les stigmates du temps qui passe.

Le temps qui passe n'est qu'une simple doublure du compte à rebours.

Le compte à rebours, synonyme de dernière ligne droite n'est que l'annonce de la délivrance.

Délivrance !

Fin d'une croisade, d'une période, d'une épopée.

* * *

 _ **C'était rapide, je sais ! Volonté de ma part pour poursuivre sur le respect de mon intrigue et surtout vous emmenez à réfléchir. Le but, l'objectif (un brin prétentieux) : la réflexion. Vous n'aurez la suite que bien plus tard… Dans un mois, deux mois ? Moi-même je ne sais pas car bien plus qu'une fanfiction, ce texte sera un hommage, un travail personnel.**_

 _ **Sinon, vous avez peut-être des idées concernant cette histoire !? Je suis à votre écoute après avoir laissé un petit commentaire sur le fond, la forme. Of course !**_


	2. Neuf mois

**Chapitre 2 : Neuf mois**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je viens (enfin) vous apporter la suite de mon prologue et d'ailleurs, je vous remercie d'avoir accueilli le prologue avec vos commentaires. Je croise les doigts pour que cette histoire vous plaise, le secret du prologue levé.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture… Et je tenais à vous prévenir que les chapitres seront courts, entre 1500 et 3000 mots.**_

* * *

Castle et Beckett profitaient des joies du mariage depuis maintenant deux ans. Pas grand-chose n'avait évolué entre eux ils s'aimaient toujours autant si ce n'était plus et envisageaient de faire un petit _Caskett_ comme ils avaient surnommé leur future progéniture. Projet auquel ils s'afféraient de nombreux soirs dans leur chambre ou en pleine journée, dans le salon, la cuisine ou le bureau de l'écrivain. Depuis le départ de Martha pour un appartement non loin d'ici et les études d'Alexis en Europe, le loft était des plus calmes. Ils n'étaient plus que ce couple savourant leur amour longtemps refoulé.

-C'est dans des moments aussi simples que j'en ne reviens toujours pas ?

-De quoi ? S'étonna Rick.

-De nous. De ces petits bonheurs de la vie qui font qu'aujourd'hui, je tiens la main de mon époux pour savourer un tendre moment où notre amour a vu le jour.

Richard s'arrêta, la stoppant par la même occasion. Au fil des années, des jours, il se demandait comment sa femme faisait pour le surprendre encore et encore. Il lui avait dit des années auparavant qu'elle était un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait jamais mais avec le recul, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire chaque jour. Elle était heureuse, épanouie et elle le partageait. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple à comprendre.

-Tu es étonnante, sourit-il en embrassant leurs mains liées.

-Je sais, je sais… Rougit-elle.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et arrivèrent au parc où leurs balançoires trônaient fièrement, symbole de l'amour qui les unissait. Tout de suite, l'air se chargea d'une nouvelle ambiance comme si la pression new-yorkaise s'échappait par la vision de la nature. Assise sur la pelouse, entre ses cuisses, elle profitait de son étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et ses mains sur son ventre, elle ne se lasserait jamais d'un tel bonheur. A l'âge où elle aurait dû vivre de telles expériences, elle avait perdu sa mère alors des décennies plus tard, elle prenait une revanche sur la vie.

-On ressemble à deux adolescents, murmura son homme contre son cou.

Encore une fois, il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Oui… Nous vivons ce que nous n'avons pas eu le droit de vivre étant plus jeune.

Car si pour elle, sa jeunesse avait été volée par l'assassinat de sa mère, Rick avait vu sa jeunesse troublé par ses diverses réactions suite à l'absence de son père et au terrible traumatisme enfoui à Hollanders Woods. Certes, cet évènement avait conduit son mari à devenir l'écrivain fabuleux et talentueux qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais à 11 ans voir un corps sans vie changeait un homme.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-il contre son oreille en déposant un léger baiser.

Il le prononçait souvent mais à chaque fois, elle ressentait quelque chose de spécial : ce n'était pas que des mots, c'était bien plus que ça. Une déclaration, un rappel… Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Elle se retourna, l'intima à se coucher d'une pression sur le torse et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils se regardaient immobiles, tous deux les mains enlacées sur le ventre de l'écrivain. Ils s'observaient si intensément qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, leur regard portant d'un cœur à l'autre l'amour démesuré qu'ils se portaient. C'était entre eux, naturel, lent ou rapide, léger ou intense mais ce besoin de se parler, d'entendre ces milles choses intimes à travers ce silence, ils ne pouvaient s'en défaire.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Les bouches se caressèrent, se titillèrent, se happèrent et se laissèrent pour mieux se réunirent. Leurs nez rentrèrent dans cette dance sensuel, pressés l'un contre l'autre et Kate sourit à la langue curieuse et amoureuse de son homme quémandant leur union. Il sentit sa main contre son cou et savoura la chaleur de sa langue enroulée autour de la sienne. Dans un sens, dans un autre, ils n'étaient que fusion quand un son désagréable retentit. Seulement…

Seulement, si les deux amants s'attendaient à une terrible nouvelle, ils ne s'attendaient clairement et certainement pas à celle-là... Celle, cruelle et profondément triste de n'avoir plus que neuf mois à vivre.

 _Il y avait de ça quelques semaines_ …

Rick avait remarqué des changements chez sa compagne. Une fatigue constante, un stress important, des maux de tête et parfois des oublis mais comme à son habitude, Kate l'avait rassuré, plaisantant même sur son côté protecteur.

 _-Le travail mon cœur… Le travail._

Se laissant convaincre, l'écrivain était passé outre ces signaux quand, trois jours plus tard, son état s'était dégradé. Naïvement, ils avaient tous deux pensés à l'arrivée d'un futur petit Castle et ne s'étaient pas plus préoccupés d'une autre possibilité. Néanmoins, les analyses sanguines ne mentirent pas. La certitude scientifique n'était pas encore là à 100% mais pour leur médecin traitant, les examens devaient être réalisés dans les plus brefs délais. Katherine Beckett avait un cancer.

 **Flash-Back**

Le trajet du retour depuis le cabinet médical où les craintes s'étaient métamorphosées en réalité, était morne, silencieux, pesant. Les mots n'étaient pas de trop ou superficiels, ils ne voulaient simplement pas intervenir. Comme si face à la maladie, ils devenaient vides de sens ou au contraire, trop lourds à supporter.

Rick avait pris le volant, Katherine n'étant en état de conduire. Il était sensiblement aussi contrarié et aussi attristé mais il fallait bien rentrer. Son cerveau connaissait par cœur le chemin. Encore heureux. Si ses yeux fixaient la route, son esprit en était à des années lumières. Un corps présent, des pensées ailleurs.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non.

Elle enlevait ses chaussures, sans plus de réaction, comme si sa journée s'était arrêtée à la sortie du 12th. Seulement Richard, lui, poursuivait leur vie. Il la prit par la taille et la colla contre son torse.

-Castle, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin d'encaisser et de digérer tout ça, dit-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son homme.

Le cœur lourd, les larmes prêtes à tomber, Kate s'en allait en direction de leur chambre quand elle fit demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi il n'y était pour rien. Personne n'était fautif. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres –une porte ouverte- mais ne put faire plus. Elle ne se refermait pas une nouvelle fois, elle prenait juste un peu de distance face à la vie.

-Je t'a…

-Chut…

Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Du moins, pas dans de pareilles circonstances où la mort, les regrets et la peur planaient sur eux. Elle désirait l'entendre après un petit déjeuner au lit, après un réveil câlin, pendant une douche sensuelle ou en sortant du poste mais pas maintenant.

Couchée dans le lit conjugal, elle pressait l'oreiller de Rick contre son corps cherchant à trouver du réconfort là où ses questions restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment ? Allait-elle souffrir ? Allait-elle laisser son mari, veuf ? Elle n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose, avoir encore de nombreuses années pour y répondre.

Revenue d'entre ses songes longuement explorés mais aucunement apaisés, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit qui ne troublait la tranquillité des lieux. Aucun pas ne foulait le sol, aucune assiette ne tintait, aucun son ne lui parvenait à l'oreille. Richard n'était même pas venu se coucher ou prendre une douche. Peut-être écrivait-il ? C'était souvent le cas quand il n'allait pas bien ou qu'une nouvelle l'affectait bien plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Car elle ne portait pas peine, il souffrait autant qu'elle… Voire plus. Depuis maintenant toutes ces années, elle savait au combien son écrivain l'aimait et au combien il tenait à elle, au-delà même de sa propre vie. Cette annonce avait donc sans conteste troublé son équilibre d'homme sensible au masque d'impassibilité.

Katherine connaissait bien son époux. Indéniable constat. Castle, couché sur le sofa réfléchissait, pensait, ressassait, ruminait, cogitait, s'interrogeait. Bref, gambergeait ! Il aimerait avoir une seule chose, un fait solide qui contredirait la thèse de ce maudit cancer, toutefois, c'était le grand néant, la grande interrogation.

Une petite part de lui s'en voulait aussi. Il se sentait fautif. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. De ne pas avoir remarqué sa maladie plus tôt ? De ne pas avoir veillé sur elle correctement ? De ne pas savoir comment apaiser ses maux ? De… De pleins d'autres choses, en fait. C'est pourquoi ce soir, il avait préféré ou plutôt accepté de la laisser seule face à son angoisse. Cela lui faisait mal car le principe même de leur union maritale reposait sur le soutien dans la santé comme dans la maladie mais il devait se faire à l'évidence. Même si l'indépendance de sa femme se faisait de plus en plus rare et de moins en moins irruption dans leur couple, elle aspirait quelque fois à plus d'espace.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire ! Il refusait d'y croire ! Une rengaine, les paroles du médecin ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Elles le hantaient. Les yeux fermés, ironie de ces spectres vocables, il repensait à tous leurs merveilleux moments quand il sentit sa présence. Une respiration, une fragrance, un sentiment. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, craintif de la voir disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée et tomba sur les pupilles brillantes d'émotion de sa femme. Vivante, réelle, elle était à lui.

Pas besoin de mots. Il se décala, elle s'allongea à ses côtés. La tête sur son torse, elle passa sa jambe entre les siennes. Rick l'entourait de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son corps. Il avait son nez dans son cou, il la respirait. Elle était en sécurité, entourée de celui qu'elle aimait. De sa main légère, elle effleurait le bras de son homme. Ses muscles contractés qui la pressaient contre lui, elle aurait chaud, elle n'aurait aucune marge de mouvement cette nuit mais pour lui, elle le devait car il en avait besoin… Elle en avait besoin.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

La suspicion d'un cancer dans l'organisme de Beckett bouleversa leur vie même si aucun des deux ne le verbalisaient ou ne se l'avouaient ouvertement. Des mots devenaient tabous, des scènes de la vie courante ou de la télévisé devenaient gênantes. Une sorte de déni après le terrible choc ou une obstruction du cerveau à vraiment y croire. Il était dit qu'il y avait plusieurs stades au deuil mais ce processus pouvait également se répéter pour la maladie. Un moment devant la glace où ils se demandaient si c'était bien réel, si c'était bien tombé dans leur famille. Puis… Les choses s'accélèrent et se précisèrent. Les examens s'enchainèrent et les résultats tombèrent.

 **Flash-Back**

-Vous avez une tumeur au cerveau.

Les médecins, les grands pontes comme ils aimaient l'entendre dans les couloirs, ne prenaient jamais de pincette, c'était ainsi. La science pour eux, la compassion pour les autres.

Katherine et Richard, eux, étaient détruits, complètement anéantis, sidérés. L'écrivain tenta comme à son habitude de dédramatiser mais même lui, restait sous le choc sans vraiment comprendre, sans vraiment entendre.

-Cette tumeur peut être bégnine ?

-Il y a peu de chance mais pour en être certains, nous allons devoir effectuer une biopsie.

-De quelle taille… La tumeur ? Demanda Kate.

-Une clémentine.

-D'accord.

Castle regarda son épouse. Elle ne semblait pas plus atteinte que ça. S'y attendait-elle ? S'y était-elle préparée ? Non… Non, on ne pouvait jamais être prêt à entendre qu'une maudite tumeur rongeait votre cerveau. C'était impossible, inhumain, inconcevable. Elle venait de répondre comme si on venait de lui demander de se brosser les dents ou d'aller chercher un dossier aux archives. Sa force… Oui, sa force devait anesthésier ses émotions.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu les symptômes plus tôt ? S'enquit Rick.

-Certaines tumeurs à progression lente ne provoquent aucun symptôme pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui laisse le temps à la tumeur de grossir et de s'infiltrer.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les deux partenaires dans l'intimité comme au travail avaient repris leur vie ou du moins essayé. La jeune femme tentait de masquer ses inquiétudes, ses frayeurs mais elle n'arrivait à oublier le fait qu'un cancer avait élu domicile dans sa tête. De plus en plus souvent, elle n'entendait plus son entourage lui parler ou lui poser des questions, elle percevait seulement ce brouhaha lointain, incessant. Castle l'avait remarqué. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui avait répondu à côté ou se contentait de lui sourire alors qu'il attendait un oui, un non ou un peut-être. Il en souffrait mais il y avait encore un espoir ! Un mince espoir que la tumeur soit bégnine mais encore une fois les résultats de la biopsie tombèrent.

 **Flash-Back**

-Vous avez un gliobastome multiforme, plus communément appelé GBM.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? L'interrogea l'écrivain.

-Une tumeur primitive du cerveau… La plus agressive.

Beckett encaissait le coup, une nouvelle fois sans aucune réaction alors que Rick hochait la tête machinalement, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de sa femme, posés sur son genou droit.

-Quel est le traitement ? Voulut savoir Richard.

-Chimiothérapie et radiothérapie mais… Il faut savoir que dans votre cas ce ne seront que des mesures palliatives. Elles ne permettront pas la guérison.

-La chirurgie ?

-Même avec la chirurgie, l'espérance de vie à 5 ans reste de 10%.

Kate écoutait la conversation, détachée. Elle semblait perdre pied, or c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Elle prenait pour la première fois, réellement conscience de ce qui l'attendait.

-Il me reste combien de temps ?

-Un an maximum avec un traitement lourd combinant chimio et radiothérapie.

-Et sans ?

-Kate !

-9 mois.

Le médecin n'était pas choqué, habitué à de telles questions. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça attendre que la mort vous emporte dans d'affreuses souffrances ou au contrainte savourer les derniers instants d'une vie, lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Le médecin s'éclipsa, son fauteuil en cuir tournant encore sur lui-même quand Beckett se retourna, enserrant les mains de son homme entre les siennes.

-Babe, je ne veux pas finir ma vie comme un légume ou… Comme une personne que tu ne reconnaitras pas.

-3 mois de plus Kate, c'est énorme.

-Rick… Je veux rester digne. Je vais perdre du poids, mes cheveux, surement la mémoire alors je veux en profiter à fond.

-Si… Si, c'est ton choix, _fit-il résigné_. Je l'accepterai.

La plus grosse concession de sa vie, surement la plus stupide à ses yeux mais pour sa femme, il le ferait. Il en faisait la promesse. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas plus discuté, contesté ou bien argumenté évitant de l'exaspérer tant il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de force pour les mois à venir. Pour elle, ce n'était pas stupide ni même une marque de faiblesse. Juste l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire avant de quitter ce monde. Elle avait conscience qu'une telle décision serait dur à vivre, à supporter mais… Elle était surement sa dernière aussi.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les rendez-vous à l'hôpital terminés, les discours alarmistes ou rassurants écartés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, à vivre. Néanmoins, la parole était plus simple que le fait. Katherine lui avait demandé, avant de se coucher de garder ça pour eux. Il avait longuement hésité ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas avertir son entourage mais une nouvelle fois contraint par son amour, il avait cédé. Après tout, si c'était sa décision, il la respecterait quoi qui lui en coute.

 _Il devait être aux alentours des trois heures du matin._

La nuit s'était éprise de la ville comme chaque soir depuis sa naissance, la neige jouant aujourd'hui les trouble-fêtes par la lumière qu'elle diffusait dans la chambre. Tamisé, brun, mais pas sombre ou obscure. D'habitude, cela ne la dérangeait pas, appréciant même entre deux battements de cils d'apercevoir le visage endormi de son homme tel un rêve éveillé mais là, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et les flocons n'y étaient pour rien. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dans la tête puis chercha par habitude, sa réponse, la sienne, celle qui guérissait souvent son âme. Elle se retourna mais ne la trouva pas. Rick n'était pas dans le lit et à sentir les draps froids, cela faisait un bon moment. Elle enfila le sweat qu'il avait posé la veille au pied du lit et regagna le salon.

Elle le trouva debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait son propre reflet à travers le carreau où de fins brins blancs s'amusaient à glisser distraitement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Petite, mince, fragile, ensommeillée, cette image le fit sourire malgré lui. Sa muse, une ombre… L'inverse parfait de ses romans. Il devenait le premier plan et elle, le second. Qui aurait-cru que l'auteur puisse cacher la muse ?

-Babe…

-Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi toi, Kate ? S'enquit-il alors qu'elle le ceinturait.

-C'est la vie mon cœur. Les tumeurs ne se justifient pas, elles arrivent, sans prévenir et se logent dans le cerveau.

Il se retourna, la serra contre lui de toute la force qui pouvait l'habiter.

-Kate, je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement, Kate.

-Moi aussi, Rick. Je t'aime.

Cette phrase si rassurante qu'elle puisse paraitre en deux êtres ne réussit pas à la calmer. Elle avait de réelles angoisses en pensant à ceux qui l'entouraient, la côtoyaient, l'appréciaient, l'aimaient. C'était pour eux que cette épreuve allait être la plus difficile et c'était cela qui l'effrayait presque le plus. Les proches… On les oubliait, on les négligeait souvent dans les maladies. Bien évidemment, elle allait endurer sa pauvre condition mais sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues allaient souffrir avec elle. Ils n'allaient pas ressentir ses douleurs physiques mais la voir subir ces différentes épreuves, partageaient avec elle son angoisse des résultats, se révèleraient un périple semé d'embûches. Toutefois, le plus dramatique pour elle, le plus tragique encore à admettre était que ces personnes allaient être les mêmes qui resteraient lorsque la maladie l'emporterait. Ainsi elle gardait ses peurs et ses interrogations pour elle. Secrètes.

* * *

 _ **Aurais-je le privilège de lire vos commentaires ? J'espère de tout cœur.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	3. Premier mois - Janvier

**Chapitre 3 : Premier mois – Janvier**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre et encore désolée pour la tristesse même si ici… Non, je ne dis rien, vous le découvrirez. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Je tenais à vous prévenir que certains chapitres de cette fanfiction seraient plus courts que la normale. Car comme vous l'aurez remarqué, un chapitre sera égal à un mois de vie de Katherine et Richard.**_

* * *

 _ **Mam : Je suis heureuse que tu accueilles cette histoire l'esprit ouvert sur une fanfic' différente de « et ils vécurent heureux ». Pour le bébé, pas de fausse-joie, désolée.**_

 _ **Guest : Tu as déjà envie de pleurer ? J'ai bien peur que cela ne s'arrange pas. Toutefois, si comme tu le dis, nos deux héros vont bien souffrir, il y a aura aussi des moments tendres. Merci à toi.**_

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient terminées. Le Père Noël, guidé par ses rennes revenait en Laponie, éreinté de ses folles courses. Les guirlandes et autres boules dorées faisaient résistance dans quelques boutiques nostalgiques mais l'effervescence avait disparu. Comme si le froid avait gelé les âmes sous l'épais manteau blanc d'une neige faisant parler d'elle. Le froid avait envahi la ville apportant avec lui son lot de joie pour les optimistes et de désagrément pour les pessimistes. Qu'était-il des sans opinions ? Ils étaient entre deux eaux… Se réjouissant des merveilleux paysages qu'offrait cette saison vigoureuse mais râlant des problèmes de transports et des coupures d'électricité intempestives.

Les stalactites ornaient les kiosques et autres avant-toits, effrayant les plus vieux et les moins téméraires, amusant les plus jeunes et les plus intrépides, et fascinant les photographes. Saisir l'instant T où la goutte perlera de cette corne glacée ou se figera au bout, un moment qu'il fallait avoir le temps de prendre… Un moment que la vie devait nous offrir.

Sous la neige, tout semblait effacé et perdu. Aucun repère. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'identité. Comme elle ? Pas encore.

Tout n'était que froid et blanc pourtant les enfants jouaient à dessiner des cœurs avec la buée des vitres des voitures pendant que leurs parents gardaient les yeux rivés sur la route. Plaques de verglas, amas de neige, tant de dangers auxquels les new-yorkais s'accoutumaient année après année.

Néanmoins, certains dangers restaient imprévisibles, incontrôlables et cela, Katherine en avait conscience chaque jour qu'elle passait au poste. Elle travaillait toujours. Normalement ou presque. Des petites absences venaient lui rappeler ainsi qu'à Rick, que l'échéance se rapprocher inexorablement et fatalement. Si son partenaire comblait ses oublis, elle écrivait plus souvent les détails et s'était mis au petit carnet, typique de l'enquêteur des années 90. Les gars s'étaient bien moqués, lui soufflant que son vieux mari déteignait sur elle. Un bon moment… Malgré le sous-entendu et le double sens de cette nouvelle méthode d'investigation.

Souvent plus fatiguée et sujette aux céphalées, elle profitait pleinement des pauses et autres heures de sommeil pour revenir le matin en pleine forme ou en pleine nuit sur une énième scène de crime. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver la tête à l'envers ou des trous de mémoire à chaque recoin de son cerveau. Personne ne devait être au courant.

Castle était en train de poser sa montre sur sa table de nuit quand il vit Kate sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une magnifique nuisette bleu foncée. Sa peau parfaitement tendue à dévorer sans faim. Ses yeux verts brillants à perdre la vue. Son sourire ravageur à damner un saint. Ses jambes fines à sculpter. Elle était jeune. Elle était belle. Rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle allait mourir dans moins de neuf mois.

-Tu me rejoins dans le lit ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se glissant sous la couette.

-Je vais écrire un peu et je te rejoins.

Il l'évitait ? Indubitablement. Ou plutôt il évitait tout contact sensuel avec elle. Il avait honte de réagir ainsi, seulement, il ne savait faire autrement. Il voyait en elle, sa femme séduisante et sexy qu'il avait envie de faire vibrer dans une étreinte douce ou torride mais depuis la terrible annonce de la maladie de Kate, ils ne s'étaient adonnés à aucun plaisir charnel. S'il devait être franc, il ne savait s'il pourrait obvier le fait qu'elle soit une bombe à retardement car bientôt, elle le quitterait ou plutôt la vie la lui enlèverait.

Il avait dit qu'il écrivait mais c'était faux, elle le savait. Depuis la tragique découverte de son cancer, le son du clavier ne lui parvenait plus aux oreilles. Les mots devaient être bloqués ou son imagination pas assez fertile pour poursuivre les aventures de Nikky et Rook. Les mécanismes, l'art de l'écriture lui restaient si étrangers, si méconnus qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer ce blocage. Les phrases ne venaient peut-être plus. Elles ne sonnaient peut-être pas bien.

Curieuse mais aussi désireuse d'éclaircir certains points, elle se leva et ses doutes se dissipèrent immédiatement. Les yeux fermés et la tête en direction du plafond, les pieds sur son bureau, son mari jouait avec son alliance.

-Manque d'inspiration ?

Lentement tel un enfant se réveillant des bras de Morphée, il tomba dans le regard émeraude de son épouse. Perdu. Il ressemblait à son homme du matin, celui qu'elle adorait voir sourire en croisant son regard louché sur son corps ou râlé contre son cou, qu'il était bien trop tôt pour réveiller un mâle.

-Tu n'écris plus ? Réitéra-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui, un bras derrière ses épaules.

-C'est la fan ou la femme qui parle ? S'amusa-t-il en écartant une mèche de son visage.

-La femme.

Sa femme… Il ne lasserait jamais d'entendre que Katherine Houghton Beckett était devenue sa femme. Son plus grand rêve, l'une des plus belles réussites de sa vie. Au-delà d'être son petit-ami ou son fiancé, il était devenu devant la terre entière son époux.

-J'écris moins, concéda-t-il.

-A cause de moi ?

-Non… Tu es ma muse.

-La maladie ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration comme cherchant ses mots, une explication.

-Je ne saurais te dire, c'est comme ça.

Il ne lui mentait pas. Elle voyait bien à travers la profondeur de ses yeux, un trouble qu'il n'arrivait à expliquer lui-même. Tourmenté, déphasé, il lui semblait ailleurs presque absent. Sa main hésitait à frôler sa cuisse dénudée alors qu'il frissonnait à la caresse de ses doigts dans sa nuque mais…

-Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Pourquoi ? Quoi ?

-Pourquoi, tu n'as plus envie ?

-Plus envie de… ?

-… De faire l'amour.

-Kate, sache que j'ai continuellement envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, _murmura-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse_ , mais depuis ce qui nous est arrivé…. Je ne sais pas si tu es prête, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt alors je me nourris de ton corps par ton esprit.

-Babe… Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

-Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

-Je suis un peu perdu, avoua-t-elle.

L'écrivain, sous le charme de cette incertitude déposa deux doigts sous son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes telle une plume ne désirant être attrapée, son sourire s'amusa à voler le long de sa mâchoire puis à couvrir la chute de son cou.

-Hum… Rick, fais-moi l'amour.

Conquis, il captura ses lèvres porteuses de si jolis mots, oublieux du reste du monde, oublieux des maux, oublieux… Uniquement désireux. Sa langue dansait avec celle de Kate tandis que ses mains, avides d'un rapprochement beaucoup plus sensuel, s'égaraient à sa plus grande surprise sur ses fesses nues. Elle avait eu envie de lui avant même qu'il ne se confie, qu'il ne lui parle, qu'il ne la touche, juste émoustillée par l'abstinence de trois semaines sans sexe et affamée de gouter à nouveau aux plaisirs des sens en émoi. La nuisette relevée sur les hanches par son exploration, il renouait avec l'image d'une amante en proie à un corps à corps fiévreux et non à une femme blessée.

Délicatement, sans défaire l'étreinte de leurs peaux, l'écrivain se leva de son fauteuil et allongea sa muse sur le tapis jouxtant le bureau. Elle l'accompagna, une jambe allongée contre les siennes et l'autre repliée contre sa hanche.

-J'aime quand on fait l'amour ici, murmura-t-elle happant sa lèvre entre les siennes.

-Moi aussi, _souffla-t-il contre sa bouche_. Ta peau soyeuse révélant à mon regard son satiné sur cette couleur sombre… Tes doigts enserrant les fils du tapis quand notre plaisir devient trop fort…

-Chut…

Ses chuchotements, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, ses paroles, ses mots d'amour… Il lui faisait l'amour avec son esprit, avec ses mots. Dès leurs premiers ébats, elle avait découvert que faire l'amour avec un écrivain, son écrivain ne relevait pas seulement des corps enlacés mais aussi de l'enchevêtrement de l'esprit, seulement des années après, elle n'arrivait à refreiner l'ardeur que déclenchaient ses vocables.

Il déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres sous un vœu non dissimulé d'explorer sa femme là où il la savait plus que réceptive. Ses mains surfant sur le satin de sa tenue, il arriva bien vite à un tout autre satin, plus chaud et plus sensible. Sa bouche goutant le bas de son ventre, il remonta progressivement jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine qu'il mit à nu, la nuisette gisant près de leurs corps. Il déposa ses doigts de chaque côté de ses côtes, se rapprochant inexorablement de ses deux monts. Ses seins en coupe dans chacune de ses mains, il caressait sa chair douce bien vite emportée par la chair de poule qu'il déclenchait à son touché.

-Hum… Babe…

Ses mains fortes sur sa poitrine, le plat de son pouce sur ses tétons, son regard admirateur presque concentré sur l'expression même de ce qui la faisait femme et sa mèche rebelle la frôlant… Elle ne tiendrait guère. Ses doigts s'activèrent davantage dans les cheveux de son homme lui rappelant que son corps n'était pas le seul endroit où elle le voulait.

De légers baisers désordonnés par les plaintes tactiles de sa femme puis quelques baisers volages autour de ses seins et il la rejoignit sur l'onde de plaisir crépitant entre eux. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, avides de ce contact primaire mais un bout de tissu la chiffonnait. Elle immisça ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son mari et dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils se détachèrent une seconde afin de jeter plus loin ce malvenu.

-Si tu savais comme j'aime te faire l'amour… Chuchota-t-il en planant sur ses lèvres.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu enlèves ceci, _sourit-elle en cajolant ses fesses cachées sous son caleçon_. Pour me faire l'amour.

-Humeur taquine ? Car… Je pourrais très bien te faire du bien… Beaucoup de bien avec… Souffla-t-il dans un râle en percutant son bassin contre le sien.

-Han… Rick, je te veux… Sans… Gémit-elle en glissant ses doigts entre leurs bustes pour se saisir de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-Je suis à toi…

L'écrivain se suréleva sur les poings et savoura la délicatesse des doigts légers de son épouse lui ôtant la prison de ses plaisirs quand elle se fit plus pressante.

-Alors avec ou sans ? Le nargua-t-elle en coulissant le long de son membre.

-Définitivement sans…

Il s'accola au corps de sa muse et sentit ses cuisses remonter contre ses hanches. Elle s'offrait à lui et désirait l'avoir au plus près d'elle, qu'il se fonde en elle, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ses cuisses contre les siennes, ses bras autour de son cou, son ventre sous le sien, sa langue autour de la sienne, elle le perçut enfin dans son antre… Millimètre après millimètre, il immisçait l'expression de son désir en elle, encouragé par la pression de sa main dans sa nuque.

Katherine aimait ses étreintes où son bassin contre le sien glissait. Souvent les amants disaient que leurs corps s'harmonisaient à la perfection mais eux c'était vrai, ce n'était pas une légende urbaine. Quand elle avait envie d'un mouvement ou d'une caresse, il la lui prodiguait sans même qu'elle ne le formule et inversement. Son petit bassin répondait à la perfection sous les assauts répétés et tendres de son époux qui soupirait contre son cou, son excitation. Sa respiration était de plus en courte, de plus en plus saccadée et l'acte devenait peu à peu désespéré. Il voulait la sentir tout contre lui alors qu'ainsi imbriqué en sa douce chaleur, il ne pouvait être plus proche d'elle.

Leurs corps imprimaient un rythme doux et attentiste en parfait osmose, en parfait symbiose où son homme lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi… L'échéance, une épée de Damoclès sur la tête mais les sensations étaient ce soir décuplées. Elle se sentait relâchée, débridée, détendue et l'ardeur trop forte, elle se laissa submergée par son orgasme.

-Rick… Oui… Rick… Oh…

-Kate… Oh Babe…

Guidé par son amante, Castle l'avait accompagné dans la jouissance, satisfait de garder l'harmonie de leur couple même dans ces moments où plus rien n'avait de sens. Sa tête calée sur sa poitrine et ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, il ne la quittait pas. D'habitude, elle était à l'initiative de ces rapprochements post-coïtales mais là, les rôles étaient inversés et à vrai dire, sentir son souffle chaud contre ses seins encore sensibles en caressant ses cheveux humides, il n'y avait pas plus bel image.

-Tu as peur ?

Cette interrogation l'avait sorti de ses propres pensés déjà bien éparpillées sur ce tapis, mais pas de manière violente, brusque ou troublante… Simplement, ces mots résonnaient comme une introspection.

Avait-elle peur ? Pour être franche, elle ne s'était pas posé cette question d'autres oui, mais pas celle-ci. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais demandé si elle devait avoir peur de la peur elle-même. A y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle domptait la peur. C'était ainsi, tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Elle était seulement triste que cela arrive aussitôt et peinée, de faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Bien sûr, il y aurait des moments où son esprit réfléchirait trop et où elle aurait peur mais elle n'y pourrait rien.

-Pas de mourir, murmura-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de Rick autour de son doigt.

-De quoi alors ?

-Du temps… Du temps qui passe trop vite.

Elle craignait de ne pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avant de partir. Kate n'avait pas toujours été une femme pleine de vie mais elle avait quasiment tout le temps estimé le cadeau qu'était l'existence de par le meurtre de sa mère durant son jeune âge, de par la balle qu'elle s'était prise en plein poitrine, de par le fait d'avoir frôler la mort sans avoir avouer son amour à Rick et enfin, de par la crainte de la disparition de Castle pendant les deux mois suivant leur premier mariage.

9 mois… C'était à la fois si long et si court à la fois qu'elle n'avait pas à peine terminée cette phrase que le compteur n'affichait plus que 8 mois. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela suffise. Elle devait réaliser en moins d'une année, ce qu'elle comptait faire le restant de sa vie pour pouvoir dire : « Je n'ai aucun regret ».

* * *

 _ **On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ?**_


	4. 2ème mois – Février

**Chapitre 4 : 2ème mois – Février**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois les personnes qui ont commenté mon dernier chapitre et je vous laisse maintenant découvrir celui-ci. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Pau : Wow ! Je suis flattée par tes mots et je s'en suis d'autant plus fière que tu as su faire la part entre fanfiction et « liberté de l'auteur ». En somme, tu restes « ouverte » à toutes les histoires qu'elles soient heureuses ou tristes. Merci.**_

 _ **Guest : Un petit message mais qui me donne un grand sourire et un plaisir encore plus grand de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Merci.**_

* * *

Le premier mois était passé si vite, tellement vite… Trop vite comme un courant d'air qui s'engouffre dans une pièce et meurt contre un mur, comme un battement de paupière, si bref qu'on a l'impression de ne rien avoir raté de la scène ou plus exactement de la vie.

Mais on a tort ! On se fourvoie ! On feint la réalité !

Le compteur de vie de Beckett s'était vu amputé d'un neuvième de sa faible totalité. Un mois sur neuf, voilà ce qu'avait été ce battement de paupière. Si bien qu'un beau jour, Kate s'était assoupie un soir de Janvier, et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, c'était le mois de Février qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Un neuvième de vie… Voilà ce que lui avait couté le mois de Janvier. Et celui de Février ? Il serait tout aussi onéreux. Le temps n'était qu'un traitre, et il avait filé entre les doigts de Kate comme du sable fin dans un sablier pipé. Drôle de sentiment ? Mais c'est ainsi que Kate ressentait son existence : prise au piège dans une vie truquée. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir grimpé en haut de l'Empire State Building et de ne pas être descendue. Sa vie fonçait à vive allure jusqu'au terminus, où elle serait obligée de descendre, définitivement cette fois.

Avait-elle assez joui de ce premier mois ? Kate n'aurait sur le dire et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Un nouveau mois commençait et avec lui, de nouveaux désirs, de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles lubies voyaient le jour.

Ce matin-là, le premier dimanche de Février, le vent soufflait fort, ébouriffant la cime des arbres du parc, se dessinant au pied de son immeuble. C'était un dimanche matin, et comme toujours, Rick faisait la grasse matinée. Si elle s'était octroyé le plaisir de le regarder dormir, elle s'était levée… Depuis des heures. Etait-ce à cause du vent qui sifflait contre le carreau de la fenêtre ? Ou parce que son souffle de vie s'amoindrissait un peu plus chaque jour ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment et inconsciemment, ne voulait pas le savoir.

Son sommeil était la chose la plus irrégulière qui soit dans sa nouvelle vie. C'était déconcertant, un brin énervant. Parfois, elle dormait des heures et des heures sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était tant fatiguée pour s'assoupir comme une masse, mais à l'inverse, certaines nuits, ses yeux ne désiraient se fermer. Son esprit vagabondait entre ici et là sans vraiment s'accrocher quelque part pour finalement ne trouver sérénité. Telle une puce de sable sautant de grain en grain, elle oubliait de se reposer, de faire le vide, de se calmer…

La corollaire ? Ses absences devenaient de moins en moins contrôlables, de plus en plus nombreuses. Richard faisait de son mieux pour absorber ses oublis mais à vrai dire, il ne pouvait plus. Saturation. C'était trop dur de retenir des informations pour deux et… Moralement, ça le détruisait à petit feu.

Paradoxalement, ses oublis lui rappelaient sa prochaine perte qu'il ne pouvait admettre et encore moins encaisser. Ainsi aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'agir en son âme et conscience. Egoïste ? Oui et non. Il n'arrivait à se décider.

Alors que Beckett revenait de la salle des archives, un bras la retint dans le couloir adjacent son bureau.

-Rick, à quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea-t-elle amusée par son comportement, souvent prémice d'un agréable moment en cachette.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-elle inquiète, les deux bras autour de son cou.

-On ne peut plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Aujourd'hui… On s'est bien débrouillé, tu as réussi là où j'ai pu échouer mon cœur.

-Et le jour où je ne serais pas là ! Ou que j'aurai également oublié l'information ! S'emporta-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait. Il n'était pas en colère, il s'inquiétait simplement pour elle. Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment n'avoir qu'une once d'énervement contre un homme qui souhaitait avant tout votre bonheur ? Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas.

-Tu… Tu crois… ?

-Il est temps mon cœur, la réconforta-t-il pressant son corps contre le sien.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Always, murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme sur son doux visage.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, ravalant son émotion, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son époux. Il serait là, il serait avec elle, il serait son aide, il serait son pilier.

-On y va ?

Tous les deux assommés, ils regagnèrent le bureau de Gates, frappant deux petits coups à la porte pour signaler leur présence.

-Entrez.

-Excusez-nous de vous déranger Capitaine.

-Non, prenez-place, sourit-elle en déposant ses lunettes sur les feuilles recouvrant son sous-main.

Victoria les observa et remarqua immédiatement ce détail, cette petite chose que le couple n'offrait jamais à son regard, ils se tenaient par la main.

-Un problème ?

Katherine se tourna vers son mari, ne trouvant les mots pour l'annoncer à sa supérieure, ne trouvant le courage de s'exprimer sur ce qui allait détruire sa vie.

-Beckett va être absente un long moment du poste.

Gates voyait au timbre de voix de l'écrivain que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, que cet éloignement du poste n'était pas volontaire mais pleinement subi, indépendant de leur volonté.

-J'ai un cancer.

-Je… _L'aînée cherchait ses mots, cherchait quoi dire alors que l'émotion gagnait peu à peu son esprit heurté par cette nouvelle_. Je suis sincèrement désolée et profondément attristée.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je voulais donc poser ma démission.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

-Chef, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau. Il ne me reste plus que 8 mois à vivre.

La capitaine déglutit, complètement chamboulée alors qu'elle voyait Castle tenter lui-même de ne pas s'effondrer aux paroles de son épouse. Il avait resserré sa prise sur sa main où son regard s'attardait maintenant. La vie ne les laisserait-elle jamais en paix ? Prenait-elle plaisir à les faire souffrir ? Fallait-elle qu'elle les sépare à tout jamais ? Apparemment oui.

-Euh…D'accord… Je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre mais Kate, s'il vous plait, pas de démission. Un arrêt maladie, sait-on jamais.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

La porte de son bureau franchis après une étreinte avec ses deux amis, elle s'était levée pour les observer. Les lunettes à la main, elle ne pouvait se faire à cette dramatique annonce. Cette femme, sa lieutenant, son amie… Si jeune, si épanouie à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde allait une nouvelle essuyer les revers de l'existence. Elle avait frôlé tellement de fois la mort qu'elle se demandait comment le sort pouvait s'acharner encore sur elle. La vie ne tenait pas à grande chose finalement. Une larme perla sur son visage et elle se retourna vers son bureau où ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de son mari et ses enfants.

-Allo ?

-Victoria ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit son mari.

-Je t'aime.

Le cap avait été franchi, première annonce à un autre que son mari. Le cap avait été franchi, sa maladie gagnait peu à peu son cerveau tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il n'y avait plus qu'en dormant qu'elle parvenait à trouver un semblant de sérénité, à vivre une vie normale… Ou à peu près normale.

Normale ? Normale ? Qu'est-ce qui était normal quand un monstre vous dévorait le cerveau ? Et que votre mémoire partait à vau-l'eau ? Rien ou pas grand-chose… Malgré tout, l'idée qu'il faudrait demain prévenir ses amis, la taraudait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Rick et Gates étaient les seuls au courant et leurs réactions avaient suffi à Kate pour la dissuader d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Quand le verdict était tombé, Rick ne s'en était pas remis. Chaque jour, elle le trouvait plus pensif que la veille et chaque oubli lui brisait davantage le cœur. Si sa mémoire s'effaçait fragment après fragment, le cœur de son époux recevait comme des balles chacun de ses éclats d'oubli.

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se convaincre totalement de leur dire. Il le fallait mais c'était peut-être au-dessus de ses forces. Pour une fois, elle s'était surestimée ou sous-estimait ses amis. Suite à la déclaration qu'elle allait faire, qu'ils allaient faire, la jeune femme n'était pas certaine de profiter des derniers instants, si ses amis portaient sans cesse un regard de compassion et de tristesse sur elle. Mais à côté de cela, elle ne trouvait pas juste de ne pas les préparer à son départ.

Matha, Alexis, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et Jim, tous réunis dans le salon du couple théorisaient sur le pourquoi de ce conciliabule si soudain. A peine une heure avant, ils avaient chacun reçu un coup de téléphone leur demandant de regagner le loft. Pas plus d'information, pas plus de détail, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du pourquoi ils étaient là.

-Nous avons une annonce à vous faire, lança solennellement Richard.

Le moment était intense, tout le monde pouvait le sentir car Rick serrait fortement la main de sa femme qui pour l'instant demeurait silencieuse. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils restaient sans expressions, dépourvus de toutes émotions laissant croire à Lanie, la véracité de sa théorie où un petit _Caskett_ pourrait pointer le bout de son nez d'ici quelques mois.

-J'ai un cancer et il ne me reste plus qu mois à vivre.

Le silence jusque-là pesant avait été foudroyé par cette phrase cinglante, éclatante, qui reposait à nouveau dans l'absence de parole. Tous sous le choc. Un doux euphémisme. Le verdict avait eu pour effet d'accabler l'assemblée. Alexis avait eu un hoquet de surprise, vite transformé en sanglot incontrôlable. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir un mouchoir blanc de sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux, qui désormais plongés dans ceux de sa grand-mère, demandaient pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Esposito, quant à lui, se contenta de prendre sa petite-amie dans les bras et de regarder Kate avec tristesse. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues pâles de Martha, tandis que Ryan et Jim restaient figés sur place, comme incapables d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Pour certains, ils allaient perdre une collègue, une amie et pour d'autres, une fille, une belle-mère, une belle-fille.

-Tu… Pourquoi… Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? Renifla sa meilleure amie.

-Deux mois.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ?

-Pour éviter cette pitié qui luit dans vos regards.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas sous-estimé sa famille et ses amis. Ils étaient incapables de voir en elle autre chose qu'une malade attendant l'échéance finale. Lanie l'étreignait comme si après cette soirée, elle ne la reverrait plus. Esposito ne disait mot craignant de craquer devant l'assemblée. Ryan pleurait silencieusement dans une accolade se voulant virile avec Castle, et Jim… Son père ne réagissait, toujours assis sur le sofa.

-Jim ?

-Papa ?

Le patriarche releva son visage vers sa fille puis son gendre, des larmes suivant ses rides, causées par la vieillesse bien entendu mais aussi par les nombreuses épreuves de la vie. Le meurtre de sa femme, sa descente dans les affres de l'alcool, l'éloignement de sa fille, sa prise de fonction à la police et tous les autres chocs que Dieu lui faisaient encaisser.

-Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi nous ?

Katherine, émue de voir son père si fragile le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer comme elle pouvait. Il lui rappelait tellement son mari, qui, il y a de ça quelques semaines avait réagi de la même manière. Se poser des questions. S'interroger sur le pourquoi d'une existence tragique. Ils étaient si similaires dans leurs différences qu'elle ne pouvait que les aimer pour faire de sa vie, un ensemble harmonieux.

 _Plus tard dans la soirée_

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Kate faisait front à sa propre image. Seule. Rick avait terminé quelques minutes plus tôt et était parti se mettre sous les draps pour les réchauffer s'était-il amusé à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne voyait pas la différence. Elle n'avait pas changé… Encore. Une ride d'inquiétude de plus ou de moins sur le front mais à part ça, pas grand-chose. Allait-elle rester la même ? Oui si elle avait de la chance. Oui car elle n'avait pas de chance. Incompréhension. Trouble.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? S'enquit Rick, ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Je réfléchissais, _sourit-elle en l'observant par le biais de la glace_. A toi, à nous.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

-Non Babe, chuchota-t-elle en récupérant ses mains entre les siennes. C'est juste que…

-…ton esprit tourne trop vite, s'amusa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-Nous voulions un enfant Rick, dit-elle la voix chevrotante, les doigts de son homme entrelacés aux siens sur son ventre.

-Je sais…

Les mots de l'écrivain se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge, en un nœud solide et indénouable. Tous ses rêves devenaient ou étaient devenus réalité seulement celui-là, resterait à l'état de projet, des échafaudages tout autour de son cœur. Un petit bébé… Un petit bout de lui. Un petit bout d'elle. Un petit bout d'eux. Tant pis.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Bien sûr que non ma chérie.

-Oui mais… Il… Ou elle aurait été un souvenir de nous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant pour que tu te rappelles à moi. Mes souvenirs, les souvenirs que tu as gravé en mon cœur seront éternellement avec moi. Ton odeur, _fit-il en caressant son cou de son nez_ , me dira au combien j'ai pu aimer être dans tes bras, sentir ton corps contre le mien. Et à chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux, tu seras là, à me sourire, à me signaler que je ne suis pas seul, à me dire à quel point je peux être insupportable.

-T'es bête ! Gloussa-t-elle entre larmes et rires.

-Tu vois que j'ai raison.

-Je t'aime Rick.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse, à peu près en paix avec elle-même.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

En paix totale avec elle-même.

* * *

 _ **Je mérite un commentaire ?**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

* * *

 _ **Mes pensées vont aux familles et aux victimes des attentats de Paris du Vendredi 13 Novembre 2015.**_


	5. 3ème mois – Mars

**Chapitre 5 : 3** **ème** **mois – Mars**

* * *

 **Hey ! C'est encore moi et mes chapitres tristes… C'est dingue mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Guest : Je suis désolée pour les larmes mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, il y a du Caskett.**_

 _ **Mam : Je te remercie et j'espère que tu apprécieras les dialogues de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Pau : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir commenté mes deux derniers chapitres. Effectivement, malgré la tristesse, j'essaie de parfois vous emmener plus loin avec beaucoup de tendresse pour finalement, revenir sur l'inévitable, la maladie de Kate. Sinon, je suis désolée pour les larmes mais te remercie énormément pour tes compliments. Bonne lecture, espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes espérances.**_

* * *

Jim ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais. Quelques larmes lui piquaient de temps à autre les yeux mais rien de bien méchant. Acceptation. Déni. Force d'esprit. Force de caractère. Il ne se voilait pourtant pas la face mais c'était comme ça. Les larmes ne jaillissaient pas. Pourquoi faire ? Elles n'emportaient pas avec elles, la souffrance et les questions. Donc à quoi bon ? Certains diraient que ce n'était que de l'indifférence… Comment pouvait-on affirmer une telle chose ou même le penser quand c'était le lien du sang qui unissait le malade et le soutien ? L'ignorance, encore et toujours l'ignorance.

Parfois entre jour et nuit, des indomptables perlaient mais c'était plus de la peur qu'autre chose. S'était-il fait à l'idée de perdre sa fille ? Savait-il, que comme une échéance, la mort allait une nouvelle fois frapper à sa porte ? Il n'aurait su le dire, l'expliquer. La seule chose dont il était persuadé, était qu'un enfant ne pouvait s'extirper de la vie avant ses parents. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait des âges où l'on refusait de voir partir ceux que l'on aimait avant de soi-même être parti.

Seulement… Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

L'état mental de Kate se dégradait même si les docteurs ne voulaient l'admettre. Castle le voyait, leurs amis s'en rendaient compte, Jim s'en accoutumait mais les médecins eux, trouvaient qu'il n'y avait rien à redire. Mussaient-ils la vérité aux proches pour les protéger ? Si c'était une stratégie, elle ne fonctionnait pas. Rick n'en ressortait que plus énervé. Aussi difficile que l'évolution de la maladie de sa femme soit, il ne désirait bénéficier d'œillères. Etaient-ils aveugles ? Si tel était le cas, à croire que leurs longues années d'études s'étaient fossilisées aux soirées étudiantes, réputées enivrées. Etaient-ils blindés à la déchéance humaine ? Si c'était ça, bien triste vérité, bien triste considération.

Katherine, dans toute cette histoire ? Alentie dans un manège qui tournait trop vite, elle n'était ni aveugle, ni sourde. Les mots de son époux, se voulant discrets, échangés au coin d'un couloir durant ses visites de routine à l'hôpital avec le professeur en charge de son dossier ou ses sourires faux quand il revenait, ne présageaient rien de bon.

En avait-elle conscience ? Oui et non. Elle cherchait de plus en plus ses mots, sans trouver le moyen de s'exprimer ou bien même de faire comprendre à son entourage ce qu'elle désirait dire. Un corps sans esprit où les mots s'entrechoquaient trop vite ou au contraire, n'arrivaient pas à venir à temps. Trop tôt, trop tard, ils ne lui répondaient déjà plus. Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'exilait chaque jour un peu plus. Seule dans son monde ou sur son île, où les paroles s'envolaient plus vite qu'une nuée de papillons dans un tourbillon, elle délaissait l'expression pour le silence, au grand damne de son homme. Pourtant amoureux du silence, de ce silence tant exploité entre eux, Richard ressentait le paradoxe de l'écrivain, celui d'entendre les maux de sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, temps maussade. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau, même très mauvais et Katherine rendait au temps la morosité qu'elle lui inspirait. Des nuages noirs pour son visage inexpressif, des bourrasques pour ses cheveux indisciplinés et quelques rayons entre deux averses torrentielles pour les sourires que le café entre ses mains réussissait à lui tirer. Ainsi, assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine sous un gros pull en laine de Rick, elle s'était emmitouflée contre le froid dans la douce chaleur de l'odeur de son mari. Elle ne portait rien dessous hormis ce petit shorty qu'elle avait mis la veille. Ils étaient donc peau contre peau, corps contre corps mais pour une fois, cette friction n'avait pas la primauté de son attention. Ses sens préférant s'attarder sur ce millimètre cube d'eau s'amusant, endurant cette glissade sur la fenêtre où sa tête s'était appuyée quelques minutes auparavant. Des larmes auraient pu sans mal trouver leurs âmes sœurs dans ces petites gouttelettes, seulement l'esprit de Beckett en était à des centaines de kilomètres plus au Nord.

Des fragments d'eau frappant son visage, des larmes s'écrasant contre la vitre… L'océan. Des vagues mourant contre des rochers, des rouleaux périssant sur le sable et des milliers de gouttes ne sachant où finir leur vie… Un peu elle perdue dans l'immensité de sa courte existence.

-Hey…

-Rick… Hey.

-Pourrais-je avoir le privilège d'être le pull de ma charmante épouse ? Sourit-il en passant une main sur son dos.

-Toujours.

La jeune femme déplia avec lenteur ses membres de son cocon laineux sous le regard amoureux de son époux glissant sur ses jambes dénudées.

-J'aime quand tu portes mes vêtements… _Murmura-t-il en la prenant contre lui_. Mes pulls, mes chemises, mes caleçons…

-Hum… _Gémit-elle au baiser de son homme déposé sous son oreille_. J'aime porter tes affaires…

Derrière elle, il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Ses mots réchauffaient son cœur qu'il savait battre rien que pour cette merveilleuse créature qui l'avait accueillie et qui bientôt, lui dirait au revoir malgré ses réticences et surtout cette répulsion à la mort.

Les bras enveloppant ses épaules sur sa poitrine et les mains de son épouse sur les siennes comme pour être sûre qu'il ne partirait pas, faisait qu'il l'aimait chaque minute un peu plus. Depuis la tragique annonce qui avait éclaté au sein de leur bulle d'amour, il découvrait encore une nouvelle Beckett. Elle le désirait à ses côtés, lui chuchotait à quel point elle l'aimait, elle l'aimerait et que pour rien au monde, elle ne souhaitait quitter ses bras, ses sentiments, son amour.

-J'aimerai que l'on parte un petit moment… Que l'on quitte notre quotidien.

-Si tu veux. Où souhaites-tu aller ?

-Là où on va t'habitude… Tu sais…

Elle feignait une devinette, un petit jeu, une pirouette verbale mais la réalité était bien autre. Elle ne souvenait plus du nom où pourtant elle se rappelait avoir vécu leur premier week-end en amoureux sous couverture d'un couple qu'ils ne formaient jadis depuis quelques semaines.

-Tu ne te souviens plus du nom ?

Elle secoua la tête, sa mâchoire se crispant sous l'émotion et se mit à pleurer. Non. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle ne retrouvait plus ces malheureuses lettres écrivant le lieu de leurs vacances et celui de leur mariage. Pourtant si fort, si symbolique, le souvenir ne voulait s'attacher à… aux… Rien à faire. Trop d'efforts. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Les Hamptons mon cœur, les Hamptons… Souffla-t-il le timbre voilé par la tristesse, resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

 _Le lendemain matin dans les Hamptons,_

Au cœur d'un océan d'événements et de noms noyés dans l'oubli, certains épisodes de sa vie remontaient en surface avec une facilité surprenante. Il n'y avait aucun ordre logique entre eux, aucun lien particulier, aucune rationalité, mais ainsi ils revenaient par-dessus les flots pour s'écraser sur elle. Tantôt des flashs violents, tantôt des vagues souvenirs, elle se laissait happer par le courant espérant ressortir à l'air… Quelques rouleaux plus loin.

Son regard était rivé au sol. Sur le sable fin humide. Étrange, quand autrefois, elle aurait concentré son attention sur l'horizon, le ciel, au-dessus, et savouré une telle immensité. Seulement, l'immensité lui faisait peut-être peur au regard de l'infime partie d'avenir que la vie lui laissait à vivre. Bizarre. Son regard pourtant fixe, vagabondait désormais entre les grains de sable voletant sur les dunes les entourant.

Son esprit errait, s'égarait sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle perdait le fil. Elle perdait le lien. Elle perdait pied. Que faire ? Son esprit papillonnait. Le bleu. L'azur. L'océan. Elle se concentra sur les yeux bleus de son mari.

-Perdue ? Sourit son mari en savourant le contact de ses mains sur ses joues mal rasées.

-Arrimée, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Castle était depuis longtemps l'épaule sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, l'oreille à qui elle se confiait mais la maladie progressant, il devenait une bouée de sauvetage sans laquelle elle ne pourrait reprendre le courage nécessaire pour subir ses derniers mois. Certains, plus poètes, auraient dit qu'il était son phare dans la tempête, son point d'amarrage dans le tumulte d'une mer déchainée. Non. Elle lui préférait la bouée. Moins proséïque certes, mais affrontant courageusement toutes les épreuves sans jamais se dégonfler.

-Ce n'est pas ton portable qui sonne ?

-Si, fit-elle en tendant l'oreille.

-Tu l'as laissé sur la terrasse ?

-Oui.

-Je vais te le chercher, dit-il en se levant.

-Non, laisse sonner, râla-t-elle en se saisissant de son poignet.

-Si c'est ton père ?

-Ok, tu peux y aller.

L'écrivain s'empressa de récupérer l'IPhone délaissé sur la terrasse craignant que l'autre personne au bout du fil ne laisse tomber.

-Portable de Beckett, bonjour !

-Castle ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi Lanie.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate ? S'inquiéta la métisse surprise d'avoir Richard au téléphone de son amie.

-Non, elle avait la flemme de répondre.

-Elle est fatiguée ?

-Franchement… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Elle me parait plus ailleurs que fatigué.

-La maladie doit progresser.

-C'est indéniable, _souffla Rick_. Elle perd et cherche de plus en plus ses mots.

-C'est normal, _tenta de le rassurer la légiste sentant poindre dans sa voix un vent de désespoir_. La tumeur doit comprimer la partie de son cerveau où ses mots et ses souvenirs sont stockés.

-Tu devrais la voir Lanie… Elle parait si perdue, si mélancolique.

-Mais tu es là ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tant que tu seras là, je peux te garantir qu'elle aura un point d'attache.

La métisse connaissait assez sa meilleure amie pour affirmer à demi-mot que l'amour qu'elle vouait à son homme suffisait à son bien-être, paradoxal dans cette période de maladie. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, quoiqu'il puisse advenir, Katherine aurait foi en sa moitié. Une conviction. Une certitude. Une évidence.

-Tu veux que je te la passe ? L'interrogea l'auteur au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Si elle souhaite mais sinon, laisse-la tranquille.

Rick rejoignit son épouse, assise sur un plaid face à l'océan, le regard fuyant.

-Kate ?

-Hum…

-C'est Lanie, tu veux lui parler ?

Aucune réponse. Un simple hochement de tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'avait pas, pas envie de lui parler mais… Après réflexion. En réalité, si. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Perdre son temps à discuter de futilités en évitant avec précaution de prononcer les mots _cancer_ , _tumeur, mort_ ou _maladie_ alors que la vie ne lui donnait plus aucune échappatoire, ce n'était pas pour elle.

-Désolée Lanie, _s'excusa Rick en regagnant la terrasse_. Elle ne souhaite pas te parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'essaierai une prochaine fois.

-Tu sais… Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je me doute.

-Katherine se renferme en ce moment. Même moi, il a fallu que je change, que j'évolue. Tu vois, tous les deux on avance doucement… Tout doucement. J'ai l'impression de la découvrir une nouvelle fois… Encore plus clame, plus douce.

-Je n'ai qu'un conseil alors : profitez tous les deux de ces moments.

-Je te remercie.

-A bientôt Rick.

-A bientôt.

 _Aux alentours des vingt-deux heures…_

Malgré l'heure avancée, la nuit noire ne semblait vouloir prendre ses droits, où vestige d'une belle journée elle devait se sentir illégitime. Noircir, assombrir tout cet éclat encore dansant sur l'océan. Apparemment, pas ce soir. Pas de suite. Un peu de répit. Castle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. La lumière assombrie caressait le corps de sa muse, assise sur ses genoux dans ce fauteuil confortable, installé devant la cheminée de leur chambre à coucher. Enlacés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils épiaient le silence les entourant, les rassurant.

Kate, les bras autour du cou de son homme écoutait les battements de son cœur, métronome du sien. Il était calme. Elle était calme. Rick passait distraitement ses mains sur la cuisse, le bras ou le dos de sa campagne, l'esprit dans les oublis de cette dernière.

-Babe ?

-Hum…

-J'ai une faveur à te demander, murmura l'écrivain.

-Je t'écoute.

-Fais-moi l'amour. Fais-moi l'amour, comme toi seule c'est le faire.

Elle sourit amusée, attendrie par son homme. Il avait ce don de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en moins de deux secondes, sans même qu'elle s'y prépare ou s'y attende. Il était un perpétuel renouvellement pour son cœur qu'elle aimait à satisfaire ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser, déposé délicatement, sans prétention… Eclaireur, sentinelle d'une multitude d'autres. Mais… Et… Et si un jour elle ne se souvenait plus de ça ? Si elle ne se souvenait plus comment faire plaisir à son mari ? Si elle ne se souvenait plus de l'apothéose qu'était l'union de leurs deux corps, peau contre peau ? Si elle ne se souvenait plus de cet état de plénitude après avoir atteint le summum d'un orgasme tant consumé et partagé ? Elle se sentit défaillir. Désespérément peu fiable. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour du corps de Rick, l'embrassant, le flattant, l'aimant.

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Il était vingt heures, vingt heures trente peut-être et comme d'habitude, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans le bureau de l'écrivain puis des mots. Des mots prononcés tout bas, tels des murmures ou des voix lointaines.

-Bonjour Jim.

-Bonjour Rick. Comment ça va ?

Une discussion beau-père, gendre devenue une coutume au fil des jours, au fil des mois. Il n'était pas un soir, sans que le patriarche n'appelle Castle pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Un moyen de rester près d'elle sans s'immiscer de trop dans sa vie. Un moyen de se rassurer sans prendre trop peur.

-Elle oublie de plus en plus de choses mais son état est stable. Je pense. J'espère.

-Je parlais de toi Richard. Comment te sens-tu ?

Jim ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement une grande inspiration dépourvue d'entrain, d'espoir.

-Richard. Si je suis présent pour Kathie, je le suis également pour toi.

-Je vais… Je… Je suis triste, profondément triste.

-Tu vas tenir le coup ?

-Je le ferai pour Kate. Pour nous.

Egoïste, il s'incluait dans l'équation. Car sans lui, elle n'était plus elle. Mais sans elle, il n'était plus lui.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis assez gentille pour avoir un petit commentaire ? Ou je suis punie ?**_

 _ **Allez, à la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. 4ème mois – Avril

**Chapitre 6 : 4** **ème** **mois – Avril**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici au quatrième mois, soit presque à la moitié du restant de vie de Kate... Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos commentaires ou vos visites mystères.**

* * *

 _ **Guest 1 : Je te remercie pour ta review et heureuse que tu soulignes le passage de l'oubli des Hamptons. Car si petit que soit le passage, il était là pour montrer toute la détresse de Kate.**_

 _ **Guest 2 : Si les larmes étaient là mais qu'elles n'ont pas coulé… C'est déjà ça, non ? Sinon, pour les dialogues, je suis désolée mais ils se feront de plus en rare. Maladie de Kate oblige. Je te remercie.**_

 _ **Pau : Ta review résume cette histoire… Malade mais impuissante et accompagnée de son homme, son amour, Rick. Merci pour tes mots, c'est gentil.**_

* * *

Elle était postée devant la glace de la salle de bain. Immobile. Sans voix. Perdue ? Personne ne pouvait l'affirmer. Lui, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, l'observait se regarder, ou se perdre dans les méandres de ses méninges embrouillées. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle faisait clairement mais elle restait stoïque, droite. Aucune faiblesse. Presque.

Elle avait maigri, terriblement maigri. Elle ne portait qu'un top en dentelle et satin blanc, et son tanga assorti. Elle était toujours aussi sublime, merveilleuse, tentatrice mais ses omoplates saillantes, ses joues creusées disaient aussi : _Elle est malade, tu vas la perdre…_ Une petite voix que Richard n'arrivait à faire taire depuis quelques jours. Une voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse la fin de l'histoire, de son histoire, de leur histoire. Lui l'écrivain des mots allait se faire prendre à son propre jeu où, d'habitude maître de la situation, il pouvait réécrire l'histoire ou changer la fin si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Ici, la gomme ne servirait à rien. La petite flèche de son clavier serait bien impuissante et la mine de son crayon, de son stylo, d'accoutumée arme d'imagination massive ou de bridage intempestif, se briserait simplement contre le papier. Vaine.

 _La force des mots, la faiblesse de l'auteur._

Kate, toujours devant cette glace se concentrait sur cet anneau autour de son doigt depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Elle se demandait comment cela s'appelait et en quelle matière s'était fabriqué. Chose étrange, son mari portait le même. Il devait y avoir une symbolique. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Par contre, ce n'était pas de l'acier, mais une matière assez proche, relativement courante qui plus est, le genre de chose qu'elle devait connaître... Avant. Elle l'effleura avec précaution, le fit tournoyer puis arrêta. Elle releva le visage et trouva le reflet de son époux en face d'elle. Il la contemplait. Elle se retourna et prit sa main entre ses doigts jouant avec cet anneau écho du sien. Etait-ce si inquiétant de ne pas retrouver ce mot ? Etait-ce encore un signe de sa déchéance ? Pas forcément. Elle trouvait encore suffisamment de réserves pour s'inquiéter de la perte de ce mot donc… Ce n'était pas la fin. Du moins, pas tout de suite, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

Une alliance !

Non. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas une alliance. Quelque chose de similaire ? Peut-être. L'expression, _livre_ lui vint à l'esprit mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas le bon terme. _Livre_ lui paressait aussi symbolique et important que… Que… Que cet anneau autour de son annulaire mais ce n'était pas ça ! Le mot _livre_ n'était en fait qu'un rebut dans un coin de son cerveau, venu on ne savait d'où… D'on ne savait qui.

-Rick… Murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

-Oui ?

-Serre-moi fort.

Cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'oubli, cela avait avoir avec la perte, avec ce qui ne reviendrait jamais. D'abord ce mot voisin d'alliance, puis les autres, tous les autres qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à saisir et à affranchir sur tel ou tel objet.

-Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime tellement.

Elle lui psalmodiait son amour, ses sentiments craignant qu'un jour, ils ne deviennent comme tous les autres, un lointain souvenir au mieux et au pire, rien du tout. Un vide, un grand vide, une infinité de néant.

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Sa capitaine ou plutôt son ancienne capitaine devait passer dans la matinée. Elle avait d'abord refusé puis s'était ravisé. Gates était une femme solide, comme elle, il y de ça encore deux-trois mois et elle était surement assez forte pour encaisser son nouveau _elle_. Alors pourquoi se priver d'un peu de compagnie extérieure ? Car si Beckett ne l'avait pas expliqué à son homme, cette volonté, ce souhait de rester dans l'intimité de leur couple n'était en rien une lubie ou une quelconque idée saugrenue. C'était simplement une solution de facilité, une solution de se protéger… De se protéger du regard de ses amis, collègues qu'elle savait à l'avance empreint d'empathie. Un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait encore voir et ressentir à son égard. Elle n'était pas mourante... Pas encore.

La nuque endolorie du trajet Manhattan – Les Hamptons, Gates sortit de sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur la demeure qui lui faisait face. Une belle bâtisse aux charmes incontestables qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Somptueuse mais pas tape à l'œil, raffinée mais pas clinquante, elle reconnaissait bien là Castle. Un homme qui si on grattait bien, laissait entrevoir une personne intimiste et soucieuse de la vie privée de ses proches.

Toujours partagée entre l'émerveillement de la maison et celui du parc l'entourant, Victoria regagna l'entrée où elle fit retentir le carillon.

-Capitaine, vous voilà !

-Ravie de vous revoir Monsieur Castle.

-Capitaine, entrez, lui fit Katherine jusque-là postée derrière son homme.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Victoria, sourit l'ainée en l'étreignant.

-D'accord.

-Dites-moi, vous êtes bien installés ! S'exclama la métisse sous le charme de la décoration intérieure des lieux.

-On peut le dire, en convenu Kate observant sa supérieure dont les yeux révélaient ceux d'un enfant devant les décors de Noël d'un grand magasin.

-Vous voulez un café ? L'interrogea Castle.

-Ce n'est pas de refus après toute cette route.

-Tu en veux un, Kate ?

-Je veux bien Babe.

Le regard à nouveau tourné vers sa lieutenant, Gates était attendrie. Elle était la seule responsable du professionnalisme de ce couple de collègues au poste, mais il était vrai que les voir évoluer sans retenue, sans garde-fou était tout aussi plaisant. Elle se sentait un peu comme une petite souris découvrant Beckett non comme une femme de loi mais une femme, simplement une femme. Amoureuse, éprise. Elle en avait déjà eu quelques aperçus dans des moments critiques ou bien d'égarement, seulement dans la sphère privée, tout semblait unique. Des surnoms tendres, des mots affectueux, des gestes amoureux, ils étaient libres, ils étaient eux.

-Je sais pourquoi votre mari est votre fournisseur officiel de café, _s'amusa Gates en déposant sa tasse sur le bar_. Il était délicieux.

-Tout est dans le dosage et la température chef ! Vous savez, on pense que le grain de café…

-Castle stop ! Le coupa sa femme.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais… Si vous le laissez poursuivre, on en a jusqu'à ce soir, fit-elle en direction de sa capitaine.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Le taquina Victoria.

L'écrivain fit mine de bouder sous la mine réjouie de Gates et le regard maternelle de Kate, semblable à celui d'une mère hésitant à réprimander son enfant.

-Tu es bien malheureux, _constata faussement la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue_.

-J'allais le dire, grommela-t-il.

-Bon arrête de faire l'enfant… Si on proposait plutôt à Victoria de manger avec nous ? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?

-C'est gentil mais je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage.

-Oh mais vous nous dérangez pas, bien au contraire, rajouta Richard qui voyait bien que la présence de Gates faisait du bien à sa muse.

-On arrête de discuter, je vais chercher de quoi préparer un petit quelque chose.

Castle patienta que son épouse regagne le sous-sol où ils stockaient certaines denrées pour échanger avec son invitée.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Pardon ?

-Depuis que vous êtes là, Beckett parait revivre. Elle cherche moins ses mots, elle sourit, elle plaisante.

-Je ne pense pas y être pour grand-chose, vous savez.

-Détrompez-vous. Vous êtes la seule personne qu'elle ait accepté de voir depuis notre arrivée aux Hamptons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore ? S'amusa Katherine en revenant du sous-sol, les bras chargés.

-Euh… Je faisais part au capitaine de tes talents de cuisinière, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-J'ai hâte, s'enflamma maladroitement Victoria, encore ébranlée par les révélations de l'écrivain. Car si elle voyait sa subordonnée épanouie et en assez bonne forme, elle ne pensait pas en être la responsable. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais été proches ou même de réelles amies mais apprendre qu'elle était la seule avec qui la jeune femme avait accepté de discuter depuis son arrêt de travail lui donnait du baume au cœur et aussi, une interrogation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Esposito et Ryan la connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps et bien mieux qu'elle. Etait-ce le fait qu'ils soient du sexe opposé ? Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi pas Lanie ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cette femme ou plutôt cette jeune femme intelligente, intègre, sublime, tendre resterait comme aimait à dire son mari d'auteur, un mystère qu'elle ne percerait jamais. Pourtant… Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité, du fin mot de l'histoire. Si Kate se plaisait à savourer sa présence, c'était facile à comprendre. Elle ne la considérait pas comme une condamnée, comme une malade. Elle restait avant tout un lieutenant.

-Talent, talent, c'est un bien grand mot, gloussa Katherine.

-Vous voulez peut-être un coup de main ? S'enquit Gates.

-Non merci, c'est bon.

-Je vais prévenir mon mari que je ne rentrerai pas à midi alors.

-Faites comme chez vous.

Les deux partenaires évoluaient désormais l'un à côté de l'autre, coupant quelques pommes de terre dans une poêle pour l'un et sortant les couverts pour l'autre.

-Persil et ail ?

-Parfait.

-Un peu de verdure ?

-Oui avec du fromage, ça fera l'affaire.

Rick s'exécuta, lava les feuilles de salade, sortit des carrés de fêta et reprit son activité favorite, épier sa femme.

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu cuisines avec ce sourire, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant pas derrière.

-Rick… _Chuchota-t-elle dans une plainte sensuelle_. Gates va revenir.

-Et alors…

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous voit ainsi, susurra-t-elle déjà en proie au plaisir que son homme faisait naître en elle. Ses lèvres qui glissaient dans son cou, ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches, son corps puissant épousant le sien, elle se sentait défaillir.

-Amoureux… ?

La tête renversée sur le côté, il savait très bien ce qu'elle insinuait mais la voir ainsi se laisser happer, se laisser prendre par le désir le comblait de bonheur. Comme si par le plaisir qu'elle prenait, elle nourrissait le sien. Ses baisers étaient ses frissons et ses caresses, ses halètements.

-Oh Rick…, gémit-elle sous l'effet du baiser de son époux où sa langue titillait ses sens.

-Hum… Hum… Toussota Gates qui commençait à se sentir de trop.

L'écrivain s'écarta vivement de sa femme comme pris sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise, manquant de se prendre le plan de travail ainsi qu'une porte de placard.

-Capitaine ! _S'exclama-t-il_. Votre mari se porte bien ?

-Monsieur Castle, nous ne sommes pas au poste. Ne craignez rien.

-Vous lui faites peur, le taquina Kate d'un rire cristallin.

-Kate !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, sûrement ?

-Je vous fais peur… Comme ça ?

-Euh… Je… Je ne formulerais pas ainsi mais…

-Mais…

-Oui, d'accord j'ai un peu peur de vous, grimaça l'auteur.

-Vous savez que si je suis parfois froide avec vous, c'est pour que vous ne partiez pas dans tous les sens.

-Même le jour où j'ai glissé des boucles d'oreille dans votre veste ? Voulut savoir Richard.

-Castle, je savais très bien à qui était destiné ce cadeau de Saint Valentin.

-A l'époque ? Se surprirent Rick et Kate.

-Et oui… Malgré votre discrétion, qui je dois dire m'avait surpris, je savais toute la vérité.

-Co…Comment ? Et quand ?

-Lors de votre petite escapade aux Hamptons, _se remémora la Capitaine_. Le chef de la police local m'a envoyé, une fois l'affaire close, un rapport pour souligner votre aide précieuse.

Les deux époux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Des éclats de joie aussi spontanés qu'imprévisibles et incompréhensibles qu'ils n'arrivaient à tarir. Les larmes aux yeux, des crampes au ventre, ils ne pouvaient se contrôler. Un se calmait, l'autre repartait et ainsi de suite. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du cancer de Kate, ils étaient heureux. Insouciants.

* * *

 **Trop simple ? Pas assez beau ? Trop de dialogue ? Je suis à votre écoute... A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. 5ème mois – Mai

_**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Non, je ne suis pas le père Noël MDR Je suis simplement celle qui vous donne un petit chapitre ! Chapitre qui ne me plait trop, trop... Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Bonne lecture quand même !**_

* * *

 _ **Mam : Je trouve ta question sur la visite très pertinente et aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir un morceau de réponse. Seulement, les choses ne vont pas qu'un dans un sens… Puis, une visite serait synonyme de dernière fois, non ? Sinon encore merci et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Guest : Tu aimes le bonheur Caskett… En voici d'autre ! Bonne lecture et merci pour le commentaire.**_

 _ **Pau : Je te remercie beaucoup. Le « bonheur » sera encore au rendez-vous ici même si comme d'habitude, la réalité ne sera pas loin… Une sorte de spectre qui plane, qui menace… Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : 5** **ème** **mois – Mai**

* * *

La parenthèse aux Hamptons était terminée, suite à l'aggravation de la maladie de Beckett, qui ne permettait plus au couple de rester éloigné de la ville. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Castle souhaitait être le plus proche possible de l'hôpital. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Rien ne pouvait être laissé au hasard.

-Tu me rejoins ? Fit la douce voix de son épouse qui eut le don de le faire sortir de ses songes.

-Je récupère le livre et je suis tout à toi.

Ce soir, Katherine désirait que son écrivain lui fasse la lecture, et par n'importe laquelle la sienne, celle de ses livres. Elle avait envie d'entendre la voix de son homme à son oreille, lui contant les aventures de son double fictionnel, blottie contre son corps. Un petit plaisir d'écrivain à muse, de muse à écrivain.

 _« J'ai une idée de roman, dit Heat. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un truc qu'on appelle une enquête ? Rassembler des indices, établir les faits. Quelque chose qui tiendrait mieux devant la cour que « c'est comme ça que je vois le topo » !_

 _Rook sortit son carnet de notes Moleskine. »_

Kate se laissait bercer par la caresse de Rick sur son bras, son épaule ainsi que ses mots seuls trouble-fêtes de l'ambiance tendre et romantique qui était née de cet instant littéraire. Seulement ce qui se révélait jusqu'alors un doux moment, apaisant et réconfortant, se transforma rapidement en crise de larmes. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, la jeune femme découvrait l'histoire. Mot après mot. Intrigue après intrigue. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Tout lui semblait nouveau, comme inexploré. Les personnages lui paraissaient des inconnus et la trame, un inédit. Ni Jameson Rook, ni Nikki Heat ne lui apparaissaient familiers. Elle qui avait pourtant lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ces romans ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Chut… Calme-toi mon cœur.

-Mais… Mais Rick… Je ne me souviens plus de rien, sanglota-t-elle sous l'étreinte de son homme.

-Je… Je te promets qu'on va relire toutes ces histoires… Que d'ici peu elles te redeviendront familières.

L'auteur avait réussi à dire quelques mots, à sortir quelque chose sans trop montrer à sa moitié que cet oubli au-delà de la bousculer elle, le bousculer lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle est oubliée ses romans qui le dérangeait mais c'était qu'elle allait surement oublier d'autres éléments de leur vie. Lui ? Peut-être… Un jour. Il n'y pensait pas c'était bien mieux ainsi. Plus facile.

-Rick… Murmura-t-elle en lui enserrant la taille de ses bras.

-Hum ?

-Je suis là… Always.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il la voix tremblante de trémolos.

Il se laissait enfin aller aux pleurs qu'il retenait jusqu'alors, dans les bras de sa femme qui une énième fois, avait trouvé les mots pour qu'il se confie. Pas à travers des mots. Non. Quand Richard se confiait, c'était des regards, des larmes ou des gestes. Mais jamais de paroles ou très rarement. Ainsi, des larmes sur leurs deux visages, enlacés l'un sur l'autre, ils se réconfortaient… Comme ils pouvaient.

 _Une quinzaine de jours plus tard…_

La précarité de sa condition ne lui échappait pas, et la peur ne la lâchait pas. Jour après jour, Katherine forçait son esprit à s'engouffrer dans les quelques brèches abruptes de ces souvenirs qui lui procuraient toujours ce tendre réconfort. Ces souvenirs ? Au nombre de trois, ils se résumaient à elle et Rick se découvrant pour la première fois, sa demande en mariage et ses parents, Jim et Johanna, heureux autour d'un bon diner en famille.

Il ne fallait pas croire que ces souvenirs remontaient tous seuls à la surface de sa mémoire. Non. Elle les traquait, les pourchassait même quand elle n'en était pas pleinement consciente. Elle se forçait à aller les dénicher au plus profond d'elle-même, elle creusait des vallées à travers eux pour souvent les trouver mais parfois, les oublier. Elle usait de nombreux artifices pour jeter des ponts entre eux et établir une continuité dans le temps mais parfois, c'était une cause perdue. Sauf… Attendez… C'était leur lune de miel, des vacances pour jeunes mariés. Elle hocha la tête de satisfaction devant la limpidité de son raisonnement. Elle enchaîna, ne désirant perdre le fil de ses pensées qu'elle devinait joyeuses. Son mari s'appelait Castle. Si c'était leur lune de miel… L'image de Rick lui vint à nouveau en tête. Son torse nu contre sa peau, son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine… Ils étaient dans un lit. Et brusquement, d'une manière aussi brutale qu'agressive, le film était coupé. Plus d'image, plus de son, plus rien. La bande s'était arrêtée, laissant Kate seule face… Face au néant, à un grand vide.

Pendant ce temps où Beckett se perdait dans une guerre contre ses trous de mémoire, son époux se chargeait d'accueillir leur invitée.

-Bonjour Lanie !

-Salut Castle !

-Les gars ne devaient pas venir avec toi ? L'interrogea-t-il en la laissant entrer.

-Si mais…

-Trop dur ?

La jeune femme acquiesça ne sachant quoi rajouter. Avant de quitter le poste, elle était passée au poste souhaitant covoiturer avec les gars mais ces-derniers lui avaient fait part de leurs craintes. Esposito n'osait pas déranger son amie et collègue durant cette difficile épreuve et Ryan craignant de ne pouvoir supporter, préférait s'abstenir de toute visite.

-Elle n'est pas là ? Fit la métisse en scrutant les lieux.

-Elle est dans ses pensées et elle souhaitait se changer avant que tu arrives.

-Ce n'était pas la peine.

-Je sais mais je pense que retirer son jogging ou son pyjama va lui faire du bien.

-Lanie.

-Sweetie !

Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le regard attendri de Rick, se sentant peu à peu de trop. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et les laissa à leur retrouvaille.

-Tu m'avais manqué.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais… Il est passé où ton homme ? L'interrogea Lanie balayant du regard le salon.

-Il doit être dans son bureau pour nous laisser tranquilles.

-Toujours aussi attentionné.

-Chaque jour un peu plus, sourit Kate.

-Miss Beckett, des choses que j'ignorerai ? La taquina son amie, prenant place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

-Depuis toutes ces années, je pense que tu en sais assez sur ma vie privée.

-Tu me connais, je ne me lasse jamais de tes histoires… Avec Rick.

-Tu vas être déçue alors. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter ces derniers temps, grimaça l'ex-lieutenant.

-Tu veux dire que… Toi et Rick, plus de douches, de moments torrides ou siestes frauduleuses ?

-Lanie !

-Mes sources proviennent de toi ma chérie ! Mais c'est vrai vous ne…

-Non.

-Depuis quand ?

-C'est gênant…

-J'écoute, fit Lanie les bras croisés d'un air faussement sévère.

-1 mois et demi, deux mois.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Chut Lanie…

-Désolée mais vous qui le faisiez au minimum deux à trois fois par jour. Plus rien ?

-Plus rien.

Ils partageaient encore des moments tendres où ils se câlinaient de longues heures sous l'effleurement des mains sur les corps, réveillant tantôt les sens d'un sein durci par le désir ou attisant le désir d'une femme en frissons sous les doigts de son homme courant sur son abdomen en émoi. Mais… Elle voulait plus. Ses lèvres gourmandes animant la respiration de son mari en retenu, ses doigts glissant à l'arrière de sa nuque sous l'effet de son propre plaisir grandissant, puis… Ses fantasmes, la fin de la réalité.

-C'est toi ou c'est Castle ?

-Un peu les deux, je pense.

-Tu n'as plus envie ? S'enquit son amie, sachant que les cancers étaient souvent la cause d'une baisse de libido.

-Moins qu'avant mais j'ai envie… J'ai terriblement envie, finit-elle par conclure.

-On y est ! Et ton homme, il en a envie ?

-Je pense… J'espère. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que Rick n'est pas en paix avec ma maladie pour me…

-Pour te satisfaire ?

-Oui, _murmura-t-elle_. On en a déjà parlé mais depuis, rien.

-Si vous arrêtiez de parler ?

Le sourcil arqué, Katherine réfléchissait à l'idée de la légiste. _Arrêter de parler… Ne plus chercher… Ne plus se donner d'excuses… Foncer… Se laisser aller…_

-Agir ?

-C'est toi qui te revendique femme d'action alors, agis !

 _Le soir-même aux alentours des vingt et une heures._

Rick finissait de se préparer pour aller se coucher, son tee-shirt à la main quand il sentit deux bras entourer son ventre. Il frissonna à ce simple contact et gémit sous les baisers de sa femme dans son dos.

-Hum… Tu es tellement douce.

-Et toi tellement chaud, murmura-t-elle en déposant une lignée de baisers sur sa colonne vertébrale, sa langue goutant sa peau.

Elle se délectait de son odeur sur sa bouche, de ses mains cherchant les siennes sur son torse qu'elle prenait plaisir à cajoler pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, ô combien elle l'aimait.

-Kate… Kate…

Son prénom ainsi murmuré, sa tête dodelinant au fil de ses lèvres parcourant son cou, elle appréciait qu'il lui laisse l'initiative, lascif entre ses bras. Elle jouait à glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pyjama qu'elle savait son unique rempart à sa nudité, sans jamais la franchir. Elle immisçait parfois un ongle, prémisse d'une délicieuse suite puis remontait finalement, suivant la fine toison de poil s'arrêtant en bas de ses abdos.

-Tortionnaire, souffla-t-il en attrapant ses mains.

Il se retourna, ses doigts glissant entre les siens, ses lèvres retrouvant celles de sa muse. Ils se rapprochèrent et leurs mains se défirent. Lui sur ses hanches, elle autour de son cou. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, se titillaient puis chantaient les gémissements de leurs langues qui s'unissaient sous la sensibilité de leur amour.

-Je peux…, fit-il en jouant avec le bas de son top.

-Je n'attends que ça, mon cœur.

Il immisça ses mains sous son tee-shirt, effleura ses hanches, ses côtes pour arriver au saint graal, sa poitrine exposée à son regard amoureux. Le top, bien loin de ses préoccupations désormais, il clignait des yeux se demandant si ses fantasmes étaient toujours réalité. Alors tout doucement, avec une infime délicatesse, il caressa ses seins, de leurs galbes frémissants à leurs centres dressés pour lui.

Gémissante, les mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux, il la sentait au bord de cet abysse de plaisir qu'il adorait voir sur son visage. Mais avant… Il retira son short et son tanga, pressé d'épouser son corps contre le sien.

-Hum… Babe…

Elle l'embrassa et profita de cette diversion pour lui retirer son pantalon, révélant à son homme, ô combien elle aimait le sentir nu contre elle, à son sourire contre sa bouche. Sa virilité si ferme contre son bas ventre, la légèreté de ses mains au creux de ses reins, elle perdait pied.

-Rick…

Flatté d'entendre son prénom sous le trop-plein d'un désir se consumant, il caressa son ventre, puis sa cuisse pour la hisser contre sa hanche.

-Tu me rends fou…

Lui aussi la rendait folle, complètement folle. De lui, de son corps… De sa main exigeante et puissante dans le creux de son genou qui la rendait aux premières loges de l'excitation de son époux.

-J'ai envie de toi…

Douces paroles gémies contre son oreille, il se saisit de son autre cuisse et profita qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui pour regagner leur chambre où cette nuit, deux amants se rendraient leur amour par l'union de leurs corps…. Peut-être… Pour la dernière fois. Ce constat frappa de plein fouet l'écrivain alors que dans ses bras, il portait la vie même. Sa femme. Celle dont le cœur battait contre son torse. Celle dont les baisers ne faisaient qu'attiser son envie. Celle qui malheureusement aussi ne pesait plus lourd qu'une plume… Une brindille. Fragile. Fine. Frêle… Malade. Inexorablement malade.

Katherine, surprise de ne percevoir le lit sous son dos ou un quelconque autre mur, releva le visage jusqu'alors fasciné par le cou de son homme et découvrit celui de son mari, entre stupeur et tristesse, parsemé de larmes. Des effrontées ? Des inévitables ? Des incontrôlables ? Peu importait. Il pleurait. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, une caresse sur sa joue et accompagna sa tête contre son cou. Aucun mot. Aucune parole. Juste le silence et un geste lui offrant son amour pour qu'il puisse pleurer contre elle.

-Chut… Calme-toi mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle en glissant ses doigts à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Je suis désolée mon cœur.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Je t'aime Kate, murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers sa muse.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Tous les deux nus, harnachés l'un à l'autre, la scène pouvait paraitre irréaliste. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, ils étaient à deux doigts de se faire l'amour presque sauvagement et là, ils n'étaient que tendresse et réconfort ne sachant si cette nuit, ils rejoueraient la scène de la première fois… Comme un pied de nez… A cette dernière fois.

* * *

 _ **Moi ? Méchante ? Enfin… Non pas du tout. Je tiens simplement à garder les pieds sur terre. Puis pas trop déçu car moi un peu... Il y a certaines choses qui me dérangent dans ce chapitre mais bon...**_

 _ **Alors un petit commentaire ?**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**_


	8. 6ème mois - Juin

_**Hey ! Voici un petit chapitre… D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, ils vont rétrécir jusqu'au dernier qui sera encore, encore plus court… Bonne lecture à tous ! A tous ceux qui passent encore...**_

* * *

 _ **Pau : Wow ! Quel sublime commentaire ! Tu as remarqué tous les détails ainsi que toutes les « choses » que je voulais transmettre avec ce chapitre : l'échange de position quant aux émotions, la symbolique de la lecture, etc. Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire que tu apprécies autant mon écrit. Un grand merci à toi.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : 6** **ème** **mois - Juin**

* * *

Jim Beckett avait hésité, longuement hésité quant à ressortir ces vieux ouvrages poussiéreux, jaunis par le temps, se demandant si cela ne ferait pas plus de mal à sa Kathie qu'autre chose. Mais même malade, la jeune femme avait gardé une grande force de persuasion et savait remettre ses hommes en place. Elle voulait se souvenir, alors quitte à se faire du mal, à s'épuiser, elle se souviendrait. Rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

 _-Papa, je peux encore décider de ce que je veux faire ou non._

Ainsi, redevenue petite fille au contact de son père, Katherine explorait une matinée souvenirs. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait sur les albums de famille. Des fragments, des fractions, des morceaux de vie dispersés ici et là où tous les deux sur le sofa du loft, ils tentaient de reconstruire le puzzle de ses pensées. Ils remontaient le temps à travers les images de leur vie. Des voyages, des paysages, des gens, plein de gens et autant de larmes. De bonheur mais aussi de tristesse, celle de ne plus savoir qui se trouvait sur les photos.

-Tu te souviens ?

La photo, pleine de vie peignait une jeune femme et une petite fille riant aux éclats. Emmitouflées dans de grosses doudounes, des gants, des écharpes et des bonnets, elles étaient presque méconnaissables. Seulement, pour le regard amoureux de Jim sur sa défunte femme et sa fille, ainsi que celui de Rick venant de les rejoindre, elles étaient bien elles.

-Bonjour vous deux.

-Bonjour Rick.

-Salut Babe, tu t'installes avec nous ?

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger.

-Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, déclarèrent le père et la fille dans un synchronisme parfait.

-Si les Beckett sont contre moi, je m'incline.

Castle s'installa sur les coussins aux côtés de sa femme, son beau-père à l'opposé.

-Tu te souviens, alors ?

-Oui… J'adorais aller à la patinoire avec maman. On enfilait nos patins en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et on se lançait. On tournait encore et encore, on slalomait entre les touristes et autres natifs, c'était marrant. Ils tombaient et nous, jamais. Maman m'avait appris à patiner comme elle… Avec grâce.

Si Richard portait un regard bienveillant envers son épouse qu'il adorait écouter sur ses histoires avec Johanna, Katherine était restée des années auparavant. Elle pouvait presque sentir le froid piquait ses joues rosies et la main de sa mère, chaude et rassurante autour de la sienne, petite et insouciante.

-Jim… Ça va ? S'enquit l'écrivain, voyant le patriarche ému.

Emu… C'était peu dire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ces albums que revoir sa femme, si pimpante, si joyeuse faisait remonter en lui, les regrets de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais Kathie, _se reprit-il après avoir essuyé une larme de sa joue_ , ta mère adorait ces journées. Elle n'aurait loupé une séance avec toi pour rien au monde. Le soir quand vous rentriez, j'étais sûr qu'elle m'en parlerait dans le lit. Elle venait se blottir contre moi et me racontait comment tu l'avais fait rire avec tes frasques ou alors, comment tu t'étais mis de la crème chantilly partout en dévorant ta gaufre.

Castle avait remarqué l'émotion plus que palpable chez ses deux Beckett et avant qu'une crise de larmes les emporte tous les deux, il préféra détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'en apprends de belle Miss Beckett…

-Pardon ?

-Tu te moques de moi quand je me mets de la chantilly partout mais je découvre que toi aussi.

-Sauf que j'avais 9 ans à l'époque. Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

-Tu ne fais pas le poids, s'amusa l'aîné devant le regard taquin de sa fille sur son beau-fils.

-Comme toujours, sourit l'écrivain en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de sa muse.

-Crois-moi papa, il s'est se défendre, maugréa-t-elle faussement en quittant les lèvres de son homme.

-Je n'en doute pas mais si on en revenait à nos clichés. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

La photo qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui disait que c'était une photo de classe mais la jeune fille que lui présentait son père, ne lui disait rien. Elle était plutôt mignonne, un teint parfait et une chevelure blonde. Non, ça ne lui disait rien.

-Devrais-je la reconnaitre ?

-Madison Queller, Maddie, c'était une de tes meilleures amies à l'époque. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as revu depuis toutes ces années.

-Oh si nous l'avons revu ! _S'exclama Rick dans une mine satisfaite_. Il y a quoi… Quatre, cinq ans peut-être, cette jeune femme ouvrait les yeux à Kate sur le fait qu'elle m'aimait déjà et qu'elle désirait des petits Castle avec moi.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, _s'amusa Jim_. Si vous saviez le nombre de bêtises qu'elles ont pu faire toutes les deux. Autant vous dire qu'une grande partie de mes cheveux blancs proviennent de cette période.

Un flash. Prise de conscience. Rick Castle. Et si un jour, elle l'oubliait complètement. Si elle ne le reconnaissait plus. S'il devenait un inconnu. S'il devenait une personne parmi tant d'autres. Si elle le perdait de sa mémoire.

-Si… Si je les oubliais… Si je t'oubliais, sanglota Katherine le regard plongé dans celui de son père puis dans celui de son mari.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ou te promettre que tu ne nous oublieras pas mais ce que tu ressens là, _fit Rick en déposant sa main sur son cœur_ , tu l'éprouveras quoi qu'il arrive.

-J'ai peur… J'ai si peur…

-Tu entends ? L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?

-Les battements de mon cœur.

-Hum…

-Ils sont là grâce à toi, grâce à nous… Pour toi.

Le patriarche, de l'autre côté du canapé les observait, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait le plus merveilleux des beaux-fils. Il n'en avait jamais douté, même avant que l'écrivain ne soit réellement en couple avec sa fille mais le voir si amoureux, si protecteur envers sa Kathie lui réchauffait le cœur. Au moins, elle partirait avec l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés. Il la protégerait jusqu'au dernier moment.

Après ? Eux, ils resteraient veufs d'un amour inoubliable, toutefois, consumé trop vite. Les premiers temps seraient durs mais les suivants seraient encore pires, alors, comme Jim l'avait promis à sa fille, il aiderait Castle dans son deuil.

 _ **FLASH-BACK**_

 _-Papa, je peux te parler ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Quand je serais partie…_

 _-Kathie, s'il te plait, la supplia son père._

 _-Il faut t'y faire, c'est la vie. Je vais partir._

 _-Je t'écoute, fit-il pour clore le débat._

 _-Je veux que tu sois là pour Rick, je veux que tu l'aides à surmonter mon départ._

 _-Je vieux bien mon cœur, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment._

 _-Tu me le promets ?_

 _-Je te le promets et même sans cette discussion, je l'aurai épaulé ton âme-sœur, sourit Jim en étreignant sa petite fille._

 _ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Le soleil gagnait de plus en plus de place sur ces journées de Juin, mais quand vous restez à l'intérieur, que vous ne sortez plus, peu vous importe. Qu'il fasse beau, qu'il fasse mauvais, c'est la même chose, la même rengaine. Lit. Cuisine. Salle de bain. Canapé. Rick avait tenté de la faire sortir, de guider ses pas vers l'extérieur. Rien à faire. Elle n'avait plus l'envie, plus le courage, plus la force.

Pourquoi ? Seule Katherine devait avoir la réponse. Et encore… L'écrivain se demandait s'il y avait une quelconque raison valable à rester ainsi cloitrée.

-Babe, tu te rappelles que Lanie et les gars viennent aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne suis pas encore complètement folle.

Une réflexion de plus. Des mots de trop. Mais un amour sans limite qui lui permettait d'encaisser sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraitre, le cœur seulement égratigné.

-Les voilà ! Lança Castle après avoir entendu la sonnette retentir.

Effectivement, leurs amis se trouvaient bien derrière la porte. Lanie, des macarons à la main, et les gars, deux bouteilles de jus de fruits. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, préférant un pack de bière ou un bon vieux Scotch mais encore une fois, la maladie dictait bien plus qu'une seule vie.

-Lanie ! Espo ! Ryan !

Si Richard avait craint un instant de l'accueil que pouvait réserver sa femme à ses amis, il fut bien vite rassuré. Elle était heureuse, épanouie et souriante quant aux anecdotes de leurs collègues. Entre Ryan qui s'était vu embarqué dans une enquête sous couverture dans le monde coquin des fétichistes, Esposito bloqué avec un SDF décuvant et Lanie, qui pour la première fois, avait sauvé un soi-disant mort, les rires ne cessaient de ranimer le loft, depuis un moment éteint. Seulement, les heures défilant, le soleil déclinant, Katherine commençait à fatiguer. Ses interventions devenaient de plus en plus rare ou alors, souvent plus cinglantes. La légiste avait connaissance de ces possibles effets de la tumeur mais se voir ainsi confronter à la vérité, lui faisait mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Les gars eux, n'étaient pas au courant. Ils n'étaient pas préparés. Ils découvraient avec tristesse les changements intempestifs de comportement de leur ex-supérieure. C'était compliqué. Compliqué à entendre. Compliqué à voir. Compliqué à supporter. Ils étaient donc tous repartis, la serrant peut-être une dernière fois dans leurs bras. Car Esposito les larmes aux yeux et Ryan, en sanglots dans les bras de la jeune femme, ne savaient pas s'ils auraient un jour le courage de revenir la voir. Égoïstes diraient certains ? Peut-être la volonté simple de garder en tête, l'image d'une femme forte, de caractère et rayonnante.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? Ou tu veux manger quelque chose ? L'interrogea Rick.

Pas de réponse. Beckett était de plus en plus silencieuse. Elle se murait peu à peu sans s'en rendre compte, sans y prêter attention, derrière cette épaisse cloison que son déclin avait érigé en elle. Perdue ? Égarée dans sa mémoire ? Une grande question pour son entourage où Rick était aux premières loges. Il parlait, elle lui répondait à côtés. Au mieux, elle ne lui répondait pas. Ca faisait moins mal. Car, mélangé entre la détresse de savoir son épouse si mal et l'énervement –oui, l'énervement- de la voir dépérir, il souffrait chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'arrivait pas, il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre. Ni elle, ni la maladie. Il se sentait impuissant dans une incompréhension sans borne. Souffrait-elle ? Se sentait-elle partir ? Avait-elle conscience de son mal-être ? De celui des personnes qui l'entouraient ? Un flot d'interrogations qui n'arrêtait de submerger l'écrivain, risquant à terme de le noyer.

* * *

 _ **Je vous entends déjà, c'était trop court pour être un chapitre… Peut-être, peut-être pas xD Puis, si ça vous a plus ? C'est le principal…**_

 _ **Puis n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on échange ^^**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	9. 7ème mois - Juillet

_**Hey tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus tôt que d'habitude car je veux poster les derniers chapitres avant 2016 ! L'année prochaine, on repart sur d'autres choses. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Mam : Je m'excuse encore pour la tristesse mais c'est ainsi… Pour le passage entre Kate et ses amis, je ne voulais pas en faire trop. Tout comme les chapitres, les scènes seront plus courtes… Comme les pensées de Katherine. Sinon, pour Johanna, elle n'apparaitra pas. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Pau : Si tu te répètes, je me répète en te remerciant car je suis vraiment fière de lire que tu aimes vraiment cette histoire. Le thème ne présageait pas de si beaux compliments mais quand tu relèves les différents moments qui te touchent, ça me touche également. Un grand merci.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : 7** **ème** **mois - Juillet**

* * *

Après la pluie vient le beau temps. Après la tempête vient le calme. Citations qui venaient de se vérifier au loft. Seulement parfois, le calme ne revient pas. La tempête reste latente, les gouttes menaçantes.

Les visages fermés, l'instant était grave. Lanie était venue rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, malheureusement tout ne s'était pas déroulé à la perfection, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait prévue. Katherine ne l'avait pas reconnu. La légiste avait eu les larmes, réaction plus que normale mais ne s'était pas plus formalisée en serrant fort son amie dans ses bras. Erreur de jugement. Erreur d'appréciation. Kate avait mal réagi. Très mal réagi. Crises de larmes, excès de violence, mots, insultes, tout ou presque y était passé.

Castle à l'accoutumé avait réussi à la calmer même s'il savait la crise proche. Trop proche d'eux encore pour qu'elle ne soit totalement de l'histoire ancienne.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre un bain pour souffler, se calmer, oublier et s'oublier.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Rick n'avait rien dit mais vu sa faiblesse, il doutait qu'elle puisse se glisser seule dans le bain. Et même ôter ses vêtements.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Les mains en l'air, l'écrivain battit en retrait. Il la laissa, une oreille soucieuse accolée à la porte de la salle d'eau quand un grand fracas se fit entendre.

-Merde !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva son épouse gisant sur le sol à moitié habillé, à moitié dévêtit, le panier de linges sales écrasé sur son corps frêle. Elle ne savait plus faire les gestes courants. Tout devenait une épreuve. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre action se révélait difficile, insurmontable.

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Aucune réponse mais elle se laissa faire. Les bras en l'air, il lui ôta son tee-shirt. Le buste en avant, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Debout, chancelante, il lui retira son pantalon et sa culotte.

-Et voilà ! Sourit-il en déposant un smack sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, grommela-t-elle.

-De rien mais si tu m'avais laissé faire…

-Rick, arrête !

-Tu ne serais pas tombé.

-Tu vas la fermer ta gueule !

Il ne dit rien, quitta la salle de bain et s'enferma dans son bureau. Pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Depuis 9 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se côtoyaient, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, même pas lorsqu'ils étaient de simples partenaires. Témoin de ses troubles et si cela lui coutait de se l'avouer, il ne pourrait tenir davantage. L'amour lui donnait des forces, du courage mais il lui rongeait également les nerfs. Chaque nuit, il n'en dormait plus. Il voulait qu'elle rentre à l'hôpital. Une solution de facilité ? Un sentiment égoïste ? Il était complètement perdu. D'un côté, il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible au loft avec lui mais de l'autre, il ne se sentait plus capable de l'aider, de l'épauler. Elle devenait un poids qu'il ne pouvait porter à lui tout seul.

Ainsi les jours passèrent plus ou moins vites, plus ou moins douloureusement.

Parfois, aux détours d'une nouvelle séquelle de la maladie, Castle craignait l'inévitable –pas la mort, non- l'admission à l'hôpital. Etrange ? Surprenant ? Incompréhensible ? Oui. Il y a quelques jours, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'elle rentre à l'hôpital et maintenant qu'il sentait l'odeur fade et aseptisé des lieux se rapprochait, il prenait peur. Il savait quand elle y rentrerait mais il ne savait pas quand elle en ressortirait. Car oui, il avait cet espoir surement naïf et quelque peu rêveur qu'elle pourrait revenir au loft.

Puis le _Jour J_ , celui où Katherine est rentrait à l'hôpital, l'écrivain ne se sentit pas mieux. Le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules demeurait. Peut-être plus faiblement et encore, il en doutait. Désormais, chaque jour, chaque matin, il se levait seul, dans un lit trop grand, dans un lit trop froid où sa femme n'était plus. Il prenait son café, seul. Il prenait sa douche, seul. Il s'habillait, seul. Et enfin, il partait rejoindre Beckett, toute aussi seule. Chaque jour, chaque matin, elle se réveillait seule, dans un lit trop petit, dans un lit sans lui.

-Salut Babe.

-Hey… _Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres_. T'y as pensé ?

-Je manquerais à mes obligations d'époux si je n'y avais pas pensé, la taquina-t-il en lui tendant son café.

-Hum… Il est tellement meilleur que celui qu'on nous sert ici.

Assis à ses côtés, il se surprenait encore à la contempler. Elle arborait ce sourire dû à leur échange de caféine, premier émoi entre lui et sa muse des années auparavant qui aujourd'hui encore, le rendait fou d'amour pour elle. Ce petit regard qu'elle apposait sur le gobelet avant d'y déposer sa fine bouche. Ces yeux clos quand le liquide brun suivait sa gorge. Ces lèvres se décollant délicatement du plastique. Et ce sourire naissant sur son visage, une fois la première gorgée savourée.

-Tu rêves ? Susurra-t-elle en passant soigneusement sa main dans sa mèche.

-De toi…

Attendrie, sa main vint caresser sa joue mal rasée dans un appel à un moment de tendresse où leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Elle caressa sa bouche de la sienne, tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure sous un gémissement non contrôlé de son homme. Faible face à la sensualité de sa femme, il quitta ses lèvres pour lui infliger un baiser esquimau tant il savait qu'elle adorait cette marque de tendresse. Une danse, un corps à corps où leurs yeux témoignaient de l'amour qui bientôt ne serait plus contenu.

Une main dans sa nuque, l'autre sur le haut de son lit, il la surplombait pour enfin, gouter à nouveau au plaisir coupable de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'amusa à l'attiser, à l'exciter se faisant prendre à son propre jeu quand la langue charnelle de Katherine s'immisça autour de la sienne…

Ailleurs. Loin. Très loin. Rick ne pensait plus au nombre de trajet qu'il effectuait pour rendre visite à son épouse malade, pour partager avec elle un doux moment comme celui qu'ils venaient à l'instant de partager ou bien, simplement pour la regarder dormir. Dormir… Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Il ne savait pas. Elle était souvent agitée, bougeait dans tous les sens et gémissait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Tu as pensé à aller chercher Lexis à la crèche ?

Castle l'observa entre peine et ravissement. Peine d'écouter ses divagations témoins de son déclin et ravissement d'entendre que son inconscience lui révélait qu'Alexis, sa fille à lui, pas un petit bout d'eux deux, lui apparaissait aussi comme sa propre fille. Désir maternel et de grossesses refoulés ? Surement.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle.

-Martha s'en occupe ?

-Oui.

-Depuis ce matin que tu es là ?

-Oui.

-Il faudrait que tu y ailles, _réfléchit la jeune femme_. Son papa doit lui manquer.

-Non, ma mère se débrouille très bien.

-Rick ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute à propos de notre fille ?

L'écrivain déglutit quant à cette dernière phrase. _Notre fille_ … Celle qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Celle qui ne pourrait jamais bénéficier des beaux yeux de sa maman, de son sourire ou encore de sa rationalité à toute épreuve.

-Je vais y aller.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et s'effondra contre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il avait mal, terriblement mal et sa femme lui manquait. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, effleura l'écran de son doigt, composa les trois même chiffres puis patienta quelques secondes.

 _-Rick, je ne sais plus ou pas où tu te trouves mais une chose est sure, je t'aime. Rappelle-moi mon cœur. Je t'aime fort._

Les larmes perlant sur son visage, il glissa son doigt sur le chiffre 2 et écouta une nouvelle fois le message de sa Kate, laissé sur son répondeur à peine deux mois avant son hospitalisation.

 _-Rick, je ne sais plus ou pas où tu te trouves mais une chose est sure, je t'aime. Rappelle-moi mon cœur. Je t'aime fort._

* * *

 _ **Comme je l'avais dit… Les chapitres deviennent plus court… Comme le restant de vie de Kate… Cependant, je veux bien un petit commentaire. Une sorte de cadeau de Noël XD**_

 _ **Bonnes fêtes à tous et à très, très vite !**_


	10. 8ème mois - Août

_**Hey tout le monde ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre… Une scène plutôt étrange mais je vous laisse découvrir. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent encore et toujours.**_

* * *

 _ **Pau : Quelle belle analyse… Kate est là mais finalement, ce n'est plus vraiment elle. Ou alors par moment… Difficile pour Rick de voir ainsi sa femme partir peu à peu… Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

 _ **Mam : Effectivement, ce n'est pas la plus joyeuse de mes fics xD Mais si elle te plait, tant mieux ! Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ ** **Chapitre 10 : 8** **ème** **mois – Août** **_

* * *

A la fin du mois de Juillet, si Castle avait encore l'espoir de voir sa femme renaitre de ses cendres, en ce mois d'Août étouffant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, qui ne trompaient plus. Elle ne ressortirait pas de cet hôpital. Ces locaux, blancs, dépourvus d'âme seraient sa dernière maison.

Richard pour la énième fois emprunta l'ascenseur B, appuya sur le bouton 4 et attendit patiemment que la cage d'acier s'ouvre sur cet étage calme, silencieux, désert. Rien ne laissait croire qu'à l'intérieur de chaque chambre, que derrière chaque porte se cachait une famille désœuvrée, décontenancée par la maladie d'un proche.

Il frappa à la porte 2513. Aucune réponse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, une perle de sueur se créant sur sa tempe. Ouf ! Elle dormait, son nez blottit contre sa chemise. Une caresse sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux et il s'assit à côté d'elle attendant… Attendant qu'elle se réveille, que les heures s'égrènent. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Sa merveilleuse épouse s'était réveillé un peu avant quatre heures, juste à temps pour son gouter. Un bien grand mot, dans un hôpital, où un yaourt au fromage blanc et une biscotte faisaient office de cet entracte gourmand ou dans le cas de Kate, il apparaissait nécessaire, presque vital.

-Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer mon cœur.

-D'accord.

Castle l'embrassa tendrement et lui fit un geste de la main. Elle leva la tête et demeura ainsi un moment, perplexe, avant de lui rendre son salut sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il savait que son geste n'était que mimétisme mais cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur de savoir que même malade, elle faisait de son mieux pour lui rendre son amour.

Tout seul au loft. Le vide. C'était tout ce que Rick pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Les larmes étaient incapables de couler le long de ses joues, il lui était impossible de craquer, de se réfugier dans son lit. Leur lit. Il était tout simplement condamné à rester assis par terre, fixant des photos d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore… Normaux. Ou plutôt heureux. Mais ne l'était-il pas encore ? Malgré la maladie. Malgré la perte imminente de sa femme.

-Kate…

Les sanglots éclatèrent enfin, le libérant. Du moins… En quelque sorte. Pour un instant. Car bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'ait les yeux rougis, presque à secs d'avoir pleuré autant, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, s'abandonner dans le torrent de larmes qu'il déversait. Mais ce n'était pas la grâce, juste le commencement de la fin, celle qui le ferait souffrir à tout jamais.

Il s'allongea par terre, prenant la photo qui était la plus chère à ses yeux, celle de son épouse, pour venir la coller contre son torse, contre son cœur. Il se mit sur le côté, se roula en boule, pour combler le sentiment de mal être qui le gagnait peu à peu, lui donnant presque la nausée tant il se sentait honteux et faible. La chambre se réduisait autour de lui à un mince filet de couleurs, brouillée à cause des gouttes intarissables qui coulaient par milliers sur son visage.

Demain ? Après-demain ? Il ferait comme si tout allait bien, pour elle, parce que non, ce n'était pas son genre de déballer devant sa femme malade, qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop rongé par ses songes les plus sombres. Lui, il était l'opposé. Celui qui encaissait sans rien dire, celui qui ne dévoilait ses craintes.

 _A l'hôpital, le lendemain…_

-Bonjour Kate !

-Docteur ! Je souhaiterais sortir aujourd'hui. Puis-je avoir les clefs de ma voiture ? Ou les papiers à signer ?

Il se jouait d'elle. Une mauvaise farce. Une blague de mauvais goût. Il s'inquiéta.

-Kate, mon cœur. Tu ne te souviens plus ?

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

L'incompréhension s'était emparée de lui. Sa femme, sa partenaire, son amie, sa confidente l'avait oublié. En prononçant ces trois mots destructeurs, elle avait enterré son cœur six pieds sous terre et l'avait laissé pourrir. Cœur putride. Face à ces mots perfides, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête s'éloigner, s'enfuir, courir et pleurer. Non ! Oubli. Cette tumeur lui avait enlevé les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, qu'elle avait d'eux. Il allait les recréer. Quitte à réécrire chaque chapitre, chaque mot, il le ferait.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Kate, c'est moi Rick.

-Je ne vous connais pas, désolé.

-Mais… Mais Kate, je t'aime. Tu m'aimes.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes charmant docteur mais je crois que vous vous trompez.

Désemparé. Perdu. Confus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Idée saugrenue, tentative désespérée, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Peut-être que son odeur, cette intimité le rappelleraient à elle, à eux, à leurs corps si souvent enlacés, à leurs odeurs si souvent mélangés, à leurs contacts si souvent consumés.

-Que faites-vous ? Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille en effleurant son bras nu.

-Au secours ! A l'aide !

-Kate…

Un claquement sec résonna dans la chambre, Richard venait de recevoir une gifle alors que ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles de sa douce. Il porta sa main à sa joue rougie par l'impact, des larmes menaçant de couler.

-Katherine… Chuchota-t-il la voix chevrotante.

-Ca… Castle, _bégaya-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir l'esprit_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mon cœur, sanglota-t-il en attrapant ses mains entre les siennes.

-Viens-là Babe, murmura-t-elle en lui faisant une place dans son lit.

Il retira ses chaussures et se blottit contre sa femme, la tête sur sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il faire le deuil de son couple alors que sa moitié était encore vivante ? Il y avait d'abord eu les premiers signes, les mots qui s'emmêlaient, les souvenirs qui s'étiolaient mais maintenant, supporter qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, c'était dur, peut-être trop dur.

La personne allongée sur ce lit ressemblait à Kate malgré de nombreux changements, toutefois même ses yeux dont à l'époque il ne pouvait se détourner, lui échappaient, lui faisaient mal. Vide, dénué d'émotions, son regard ne lui parlait plus. Même… Même ses gestes n'étaient plus sa femme. Des spasmes, des mouvements incertains, décousus. Elle n'était plus elle. Elle n'était plus _sa_ elle.

Mais parfois aussi, comme à cet instant, entre deux crises, il se plaisait à savourer sa femme telle qu'elle était, telle qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

 _ **Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire en attendant le prochain (et dernier) chapitre qui va arriver très vite ? Non ? Enfin, la petite boite blanche… Dessous.**_


	11. 9ème mois - Septembre

_**Hey tout le monde ! Voilà, nous y sommes, c'est la fin… De cette fanfic' ! Je vous remercie donc tous pour vos commentaires, vos visites, vos MP et que sais-je encore xD Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **Bonne année 2016 aussi !**_

* * *

 _ **Pau : Oh mais tu viens de loin ) Je me doutais que le fait que Kate ne reconnaisse pas son Rick te troublerait… Mais bon, on l'a vécu qu'un seul chapitre. Maintenant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis merci, merci pour tous tes beaux commentaires.**_

* * *

 _ ** **Chapitre 11 : 9** **ème** **mois - Septembre -****_

* * *

L'état de Kate était au plus bas. Plus rien n'allait. Tout partait à vau-l'eau. Inexorablement, aujourd'hui serait la fin. Dur à vivre. Dur à comprendre. Dur à encaisser. Dur à avaler quand on savait qu'au moment venu, personne ne pourrait rien. Juste… Juste la laisser partir en paix, des larmes de regrets plein les yeux.

Tout s'accélérait au fil des jours, au fil des heures. Jusque-là, sans traitement particulier, les infirmières, les docteurs et les aides-soignants s'activaient autour d'elle à la moindre alerte. D'un moment à l'autre, elle pouvait partir. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas trompés. Malheureusement. Ils avaient dit _9 mois_ , ça serait _9 mois_. Pas un de moins, pas un de plus.

L'échéance arrivait à grands pas. Trop rapidement. Trop vite. Bien trop vite au goût de Rick. Il s'était pourtant préparé, avait tenté d'accepter la fin de cette histoire mais, rien à faire. Les soirées étaient tristes, larmoyantes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son cœur se resserrait à chaque souffle manquant de sa muse.

Ses souvenirs, leurs souvenirs du temps passé se dispersaient dans les heures perdues où chaque minute qui s'égrenait était un univers confus. Un regard était une discussion. Un souffle était un raccord à la vie. Un mouvement, un miracle et un mot, une révolution.

 _Mais…_

Assis à côté de sa femme ou ce qu'il en restait, il savait que c'était la fin. Demain, Katherine ne serait plus. Elle était calme, sereine, apaisée… Comme si aujourd'hui, la mort avait pris rendez-vous avec elle. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Plus de crainte.

Ensommeillée. Fatiguée. Epuisée d'une lutte inégale. Elle ferma les yeux.

Castle ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il retenait ses larmes sans savoir vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que, intrépides, elles se mettent à ruisseler. Il ne perdait l'amour. Non, il perdait sa raison de vivre.

Kate, entre deux mondes, ne sut la raison de ce sursaut de vie mais éprouva le besoin cuisant quasi irréel d'apaiser l'homme à son chevet. Un dernier hommage. Une dernière preuve. Elle l'attira vers elle, sa bouche à son oreille.

 _-Always mon amour…_

Seulement entre ses lèvres pâles, la voix lui manqua. Rick ne comprit pas mais la peur le saisit. Son visage ravagé par un flot de tristesse pleurait contre sa main presque froide quand il sentit ses doigts fins inanimés dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

Elle avait vécu l'instant d'une vie, durant une fraction de l'infini où le silence aura été sa dernière parole.

* * *

 _ **Là, c'est vraiment la fin… Je sais, c'était court mais avait-on vraiment besoin de plus long ? J'aurai tendance à dire non. Alors si vous voulez me faire plaisir maintenant, même si vous n'avez jamais encore commenté, laissez-moi une petite review.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour d'autres aventures.**_


End file.
